Masters Mistress
by Insanityinink
Summary: This is a take on my view of the relationship between Caius and Jane. WARNING!  There is VERY graphic information in this story thus the M rating.  There is BDSM and lesbian/gay material.  If any of these things bother you please do NOT read.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

Another quiet Saturday night. Alec was off as usual charming Gianna. Probably right out of her pants just like he did several nights a week. A small smirk spread over my face when I thought of how clueless Alec was. I dearly loved my brother but he was such a simple one at times. One day he would figure out that he was not the only one who diddled with the 'adorable' little human. Seeing Alec and Felix fighting was almost worth the wait.

I made a mental note to try and cause conflict so that they would find each other out. What about poor Gianna? Would we finally be able to rid ourselves of her cheerful welcomes and hopeful smiles?

My hands worked easily over my hair pinning it up in the always tight bun that I wore in public. I had to look the part after all. The small little masochist who only lived to serve the Volturi as a guard. Another smirk as I buttoned up my cloak over my bare chest. Only one really knew me. He was no doubt at this moment sitting patiently watching his wife prepare to head out with Sulpicia. No one really knew what the two of them did when they were away but everyone knew that come sundown Saturday night they would disappear until Sunday night.

Certainly Master Aro sat in his chambers alone awaiting the arrival of his beloved queen. Not Master Caius. He would be pacing awaiting my visit. And I could not leave my Master waiting long.

My eyes darted up to the clock on the wall watching the minute hand twitching slowly. I could not be caught by Mistress Athenodora which meant I had to wait until I knew she would be gone before I could leave my chambers.

I fixed my skirt as I walked to my book shelf and pulled a random one out. It was my aliby. If I was ever to run into someone on my way to the secret place Master and I always saw each other I was to say I was simply on my way to the gardens to read by the roses. I had to say the roses because I always smelled of roses when I left Master Caius in the morning. It was his favorite scent and I made sure to keep a bottle of perfume in a cranny of the wall between my chambers and our hideout.

A deep breath I had not noticed I was holding left as I heard the clock chime telling me it was right on the hour and the Mistresses would be gone now. Slowly I walked from my chambers as I always did heading down the dimly lit hall. A steady pace so not to seem as eager as I felt to see Master.

I nodded slowly to a few lowly guards that I did not know a name to nor did I care to know as they scurried along.

Last weekend was still fresh in my mind. I had a punishment on the way and I could not wait until I got to find out what he would have in store for me. Quickly I slid down a slim side hall that was never used. I doubt as if anyone in the castle even knew it was there much less what was at the end of it.

A large grin spread my face as I climbed the stairs catching his all too familiar scent from last weekend. All it took was the smallest of smells, words or glances and I was ready for him.

Walking into the room at the top of the tower, eyes scanning over the vairous cabinets and toys that were arranged along the walls, feeling a small tingle as I recalled so many times we had used many of them.

I set the book aside on top of a dresser and walked to the wall directly opposite the door that led to the room. I undid one button at the top of my cloak giving only the slightest hint of flesh as I stood waiting patiently for my Master.

CPOV

I adored my beloved wife. The sweetest of scents. The softest of smiles and always the most pleasant times. But this evening I was even more anxious than usual for her to depart on her weekend outting with Sulpicia.

I softly kissed her perfect pale cheek as she exited our chambers wishing her the best of luck.

It was only a few minutes until I was departing the room heading to the tower. The place of my pleasure. That place I knew her sultry little form was waiting as I made my way to her. She had been quite the little temptress this past week and was going to pay for her teases.

Climbing the stairs one at a time I could not help the slight twitch in my pants as her delicous aroma wafted around me. Eagerly I push the door open to see that sexy little pet of mine waiting for me. Instantly closing and locking the big wooden frame behind me, leaning on it watching her. This part always had me on edge.

She knew what was expected of her. Such a good girl she could be at times. Folding my arms over my chest as my gaze swept over her small body. Nodding to her to let her know I was ready, watching rapturously as her fingers crept up her stomach to the buttons on her cloak. I gave a short breath when I saw the peek of her chest she had purposefully opened for me. Holding my composure as I waited to see what she would have for me this time. Lace? Silk? Leather? I groaned in anticipation.

She paused only for a second in which time my eyes ran to hers, catching the slight hint of accomplishment in her eyes before they went blank again and her fingers went back to working the buttons. I shifted as I started to feel my excitement growing against the tight fit of my pants as she exposed she was naked under her cloak. I stared as inch by inch of her milky soft skin became visible to me. Letting my grin increase as the fabric fell completely from her pooling around her ankles.

"Pause my pet," I demanded softly. Pleased with how quickly her hands fell to her sides.

It was time to remind her of her place. She was growing cocky today and I couldnt have her feeling rebellious.

I stood perfectly still searching every inch of her perky chest with my deep glare. "To the bar, Jane."

Watching her move instantly to the left wall where a bar protruded just far enough above her head that her hands could be wrapped around the bar or she could be either cuffed or tied to it. "Arms up." I demanded again as I floated swiftly to a cabinet just left of where she was now standing with her hands above her head. I quickly grabbed a pair of hand cuffs attaching them to her and over the bar. "Legs spread, pet."

I took a few steps back as she parted her legs perfectly for me. Only one problem remained. That absurd skirt that covered her legs down past her knees.  
I always hated the way she covered her delicous body. Moving back to her I tore the cloth from her quickly, tossing it onto the pile that was her cloak.

"Much better," I took in her immaculate stance with an appreciative grin. "Do you recall what I owe you this weekend my little pet?"

She nodded quickly and answered, "Punishment, Master."

I nodded to her in response, "Punishment for what, Jane?"

"For coming without Masters permission."

I watched delighted as her eyes were a mixture of curiousity and worry.

"That is right, my sweet. From now on you will not speak unless it is to call a safe word. Understood?"

Again she nodded to me but did not say anything.

The way she always obeyed was completely intoxicating. So willing to do anything to please me. And she always did.

JPOV

I held my tongue when I was told. Moved where I was told. I lived to please Master Caius.

The desire obvious in my eyes as they took in each and every movement Master made in his walk over to me. I had to remind myself to stay silent when his fingertip teased over my soft breast. Nipples reacting to his gentle touch, hardening instantly. He wandered around me letting his hand graze over my skin searching my back as he circled me.

I would give him everything. The pleasure I know he got from my obedience was more than enough reward for my dutifulness.

A small gasp as his lips met my shoulder roaming slowly up my neck leaving small kisses as they traveled. I wished I could beg for him to undress. To share that sexy sculpted body of his with me.

As though he could hear my thoughts he pulled back from my neck moving across the room, dropping his clothes along the way. He returned to me with a hand behind his back, fully naked. I fought against a groan as I took in his hard, ready cock. I instantly wanted him in every way. Of course which ever ways I knew he would want. My mouth was his. My pussy. My ass. Everything.

He moved so swiftly I was barely aware as he pulled me from the bar turning me around and sliding the hand cuffs back over the bar leaving me facing the wall. I knew better than to try to look to see what he was preparing for me. That would only result in more punishment.

All I knew was the sound of his breathing.

"Time for your punishment, pet," He whispered huskily over my shoulder. "If you are a good girl and take it well I will let you feel me. Would you like that, Jane? Nod for me."

I wasted no time in nodding to him. I would be the best I could be. I wanted so desperately to feel Master.

I stood waiting as he moved from behind me.

I heard the sounds of air passing by something quickly. I had to bite down on my lip to hold back a whimper of surprise as I felt the paddle across my left cheek.

"Count for me," He growled to me.

"One Master."

This time I was more prepared when the smack came against my right ass cheek.

"Two Master."

The paddlings came until my ass was throbbing and sore. I could only imagine how red it must be.

"Ten Master," I called out as I felt the paddle sting me for the last time.

His hands were on me instantly. Softly rubbing over the pained skin as he kissed along my shoulders. "Good girl, Jane," I heard as he pulled away again.

CPOV

Witnessing her take her punishment so eagerly had put me on edge. I glanced down at my aching length. It would have to wait its turn.

"Feet on the blocks Jane," I ordered and watched as she lifted her legs, resting her feet on top of the well placed blocks against the wall. It gave the perfect opening to her delicate center. I slide under her almost completely against the wall before turning to view her soft, open pussy. The sight of which always made me grow painfully hard. Now was no exception.

I wasted no time in diving in. Tongue searching every pink delicous inch of her folds up to her soft clit. I cherished the sound of her moans. Even when she was to be silent she could not hold back the initial moan that always escaped no matter how hard she fought it. I secretly loved how her body took to my touch.

I licked and sucked over her clit while she softly writhed against me. I did not have to give any attention to her waiting hole. She always came for me when I tasted her soft nub. She knew that she was to come for me without permission when I licked her and it was not long before her head fell back and the strong sweet taste of her finish was dripping from her. Unable to stop myself I stare lost to the beautiful sight before me.

JPOV

I was still tingling and breathing hard when Master Caius stood up between me and the wall. His body pressed firmly against mine in the tight space. His hard dick pressed against my throbbing wet center and I bit my lip again so as not to cry out my want for him. I didnt need to waste the breath because it was only seconds before his tip made its way to my tight opening.

He stared into my eyes speaking softly to me, "Voice your pleasure for me, Jane."

His fingers clung to my waist, lifting me slightly for a better angle. I gasped loudly as his thick cock was thrust roughly into me.

"Master!"

I felt him twitch against my tight pussy walls. I knew how much he loved when I called him Master. And he was my master. In so many ways.

Wrapping my fingers around the chain of the cuffs trying to support myself as his hips started to slam against mine. He knew what it took to get me.

"Do not come until I tell you Jane. Do you understand?" He growled to me and my body tingled.

"Yes Master!" I panted out. Back arching, pressing my chest to his. Letting my perked nipples graze his hard skin.

His thrusts never gave up. I revelled in the intense pleasure that overtook my body. Moans and growls poured from me as my walls started to clench around his shaft. Every pulsing vein gliding along my walls only pushing me closer and closer. I knew he could feel my bodies reaction to him because he quickly ordered for me not to come yet.

Clenching my eyes tight as I fought my bodies want to finish. I was panting and shaking as he continued to pound into me. I wanted so badly to give in to the pleasure. To feel my orgasm tearing through me. But even more than I wanted my own finish.. I wanted to feel his.

I opened my eyes to stare into his. Every contour of his face was twisted. I knew it would not be long until he came to his end as well.

"Master you feel so amazing! Please let me feel your finish! Please fill me! I need you!" I gasped out and purposefully tightened my center around his twitching eager cock. I could feel the pull of my walls along his shaft. Soon he was growling and digging his fingers into my waist. He clung to me, still digging deep into me as I felt him start to release his creamy cum into my dripping center.

"Come for me now, Jane! NOW!" He ordered before burying his face in the crook of my neck. I screamed out in sheer pleasure as his teeth sank into my flesh.

We both rode out our orgasms as we held onto each other. Passion thick in the air as our movements slowed to a standstill. He was still holding me up and I was still reaching up for the bar where I was cuffed. He pulled his teeth from me and covered my neck in kisses.

Words werent needed. We very rarely ever spoke after our sessions. It would make it something more. And it had been the same for decades. We loved being able to cut it off completely when we left the room.

Of course I teased during the week. I had to keep him wanting me like I wanted him.

Moments later and we were getting dressed in silence. My ass and wrists both sore from the activities of the night.

I watched as he turned to me, fully clothed. "Next weekend, my pet. Wear something sexy for me," he nodded and turned again to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

I frowned slightly to myself when I picked up the torn skirt, after dressing in my shirt. How was I to make it back to my chambers with no skirt? Shifting the fabric in my hands I searched for any way that I might hold it together as I walked. Finding no solution I decided I would just hope no one noticed I was not wearing anything at all under my hooded cloak.

I quickly scooped up my book, my aliby, and walked from the room, heading down the small cooridor and out into the hall. I opened the book to the last chapter and pretended to scan over the pages I knew by heart as I wandered back to my room.

"Reading again, dearest sister?" I smiled to myself as I heard Alecs voice ring into my consciousness. "You do realize it makes you look horribly nerdy, right?"

I laughed, closing my book to walk beside him down the hall. "And where have you been Alec, dearest?" I did not need an answer and he knew it as well. "Her stench really should be washed from you before entering my presence, brother." A small growl from him was enough to end our banter as we came up to our chambers.

"Goodnight, Jane." He mumbled curtly.

"You as well, dear brother."

Closing the door to my chambers behind me I was almost tempted to sigh. He had been so caught up in his own self-righteousness that he had not noticed my lack of underdressing.

I slid from my cloak heading to my own personal bathroom. It could hardly be called a bathroom to any human standard but it held a wash bowl in front of a decorative mirror and a walk in shower. The water turned on cold as always and I walked to my little mirror, pulling my hair down and running a brush through it as I waited for the water to heat up.

Everything was back to normal. The way it always was when I had made it back to my own world. I was simply Jane here. Master Aros favorite guard. Evil tiny sadistic little girl who no one would dare cross if they knew what was good for them.

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me hearing a faint knock at the door of my chambers. Curious.

"Momento." I muttered as I flew around my chambers trying to get dressed in appropriate attire.

My visitor however must have decided that they had no patience for me to get dressed for the door was quickly opened and in strode, much to my surprise, Master Caius. I froze, completely in shock, as he leaned back against my now closed door.

"My apologies, Jane, for the intrusion," he barely whispered to me as his eyes scanned my chambers. I doubted he had ever been here and was even further surprised that he knew where my room was located.

I was so lost in the moment I had forgotten I was still undressed. The only thing I had managed to slip into was a shirt that was just long enough to cover the important parts. Quickly remembering my place I lowered my eyes and bowed. "Master Caius."

This was obviously not the greeting he had expected for he was instantly in front of me. "Is that how we greet each other, Pet?"

His breath washed over my ear and still damp hair as it hung to my shoulders and back. "No, Master."

I closed my eyes as I awaited my punishment. Confusion thick in my thoughts as I tried to place a time before when he had come to me any place other than the tower. Unable to find one I simply stood patiently.

He was obviously out of his element as well as he started pacing behind me. The sounds of his feet barely grazing the floor the only thing registering.  
I began to recall the events before I came back to my own world. Had I done something wrong?

"Why am I here?" He ran his fingers through his hair walking around the room as though I was not even present. My worry only grew as the minutes passed. Surely I had committed some atrocious crime and was to be punished for it.

"Kiss me," I flinched as he came right up in front of me. Swiftly following his orders I leaned up on my toes to press my lips to his. I was so distracted I barely was able to keep my lips to his much less actually register the kiss.

"Like you mean it, Jane." He ordered sounding almost desperate.

This was by far the most shocking part of our little encounter. Since when did he care how I kissed him?

Following my instincts I raised my hands to his face pulling him down to me as my lips pressed longing to his, moving slowly. I could feel my body reacting to his lips, taste, scent as they surrounded me.

I knew this was crossing the line. How could he bring himself here and demand that I feel for him? Had I not spent the first few decades adjusting to this arrangement? It was nothing. Pure lust and passion. Why was he here?

My mind clouded when he tangled his fingers into my shirt pulling my body completely against his. Every perfect contour was pressing firmly to my body. To my chest, to my waist.. His erection was more than obvious in this close arrangement but unlike him, he was not grinding it into me.

My eyes shot open as I felt him clinging to me. Actually holding onto me. Almost as if he.. wanted me.

Our kiss was soft, sweet and searing yet somehow deep. I felt the heat throughout my entire body. He was kissing me. And not as an additive. The kiss was the only thing that mattered.

I could not say how long we stayed in this stance. Lips molding together perfectly as our bodies stayed so close we were almost attached. But when he broke the kiss and stormed quickly from my chambers leaving me standing, staring after him I felt every inch of skin prick and I almost ran after him.

It was only seconds before I realized the door to my room was open and any passerby could see me standing here half dressed. The door was closed quickly before I walked in a trance back to my closet to finish getting dressed.

I did everything subconsciously. I was in too much thought to actually be able to dress myself. Before I noticed I was sitting in a chair, fully clothed, staring at the wall. Not caring at all what I was wearing I turned myself and curled up in the oversized seat resting my head on the arm.

I stayed in this position througout several hours of the day simply thinking.

Review please! K thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV

The halls swept by me so fast I was barely able to concentrate on where I was headed. My thoughts had taken over me. Why had I gone to her room? What must she think of me now? Would she be in the room waiting for me next weekend?

I looked up to see Gianna and Felix against a wall. I gave no mind as I just brushed past them. Felix always did have a way with the women around the grounds. There was not a one that was single he had not had his hands on. Apart from my Jane.

My brows furrowed at my thought. My Jane? Surely she was not mine except in one very specific way.

Then why were you just in her chambers, locked in a very passionate kiss?

I let out a low groan as I burst from the hall into the open gardens in the middle of the castle. The smell of roses was always in the air. They were planted all over. It was the ladies favorites. Truth be told it was my favorite. And my pet knew it.

Her favorite however was the lily.

Again my brows pressed together in curiosity. How did I know this? I know I had never asked her for this information. I searched my thoughts but could not find any memory of how I came to know this little fact. I could have fabricated the entire idea. I would have to test it to see.

Wondering through the flowers and plants in the garden always eased my mind. It was simply a kiss. I reminded myself over and over. How many times had I kissed her before? This was no different.

However no matter how much I tried to convince myself of this I knew better. In her chambers. Out of our ritual completely. She could be scared for all I knew. Loathing my very existence as I often did.

It would be almost a full day before Athenodora was to return. I was also quite sure that it would take this time to rid my thoughts of that delicious little pet of mine. There was no time to waste.

I hurried back through the gardens and down the hall to the chambers I shared with my bride. My love, my mate. Being surrounded by her scent would help. Or I was hoping at least.

A deep sigh escaped as I entered the room and found that I was right. Just one breath of her soft delicate aroma and I was pained with my longing for her to return. Sweet, gentle Athenodora. I began to wonder what she was doing right now.

JPOV

Hours later I was still sitting in my chair lost in thought when I heard a knock at the door. I did not worry myself with moving as I simply granted entrance to whoever it was.

I was not at all surprised as Alec strode into my chambers a sly smirk on his face. I watched him curiously as he sauntered over to me, obviously pleased with himself.

What is it Alec? I questioned staying still in my seat. It was only at this moment that I realized Caius scent was still in the air. Light and barely noticeable but if he was paying attention he would surely question me about it. I stiffened slightly for a second before gathering myself to look up at him as he spoke.

I have news for you dear sister, He picked at his cloak still lost in his thoughts. The view was almost disturbing. How could he always be so aloof with me? Surely he knew he was no better than I was.

Get along with it Alec I am bored already, I pretended to yawn waiting for whatever it was that he was about to tell me.

He continued as though he did not hear my comment, I have decided to ask Aro if I can change Gianna and keep her. She has shown me how I can be and I wish to spend my eternity with her.

I almost gawked at his obvious ignorance. Seriously Alec? The human? I shivered internally at the thought. You should pay more attention to your dearest Gianna when you are not indulging yourself in her warmth.

The look on his face was priceless. I smirked to myself as I watched him open his mouth over and over to say something then close it. He was speechless.

How much time have you spent with her that you were not physical with her Alec? I questioned softly. Such a relationship could not be healthy. If you wish to continue your physical relationship then do just that. Do not turn it into something emotional when you honestly have no emotional connection to her.

I suggest you do not try and understand my connection to Gianna, my dearest sister.

His tone bordered hurt while it was plagued with anger.

Do not misunderstand me Alec if you find an emotional connection with her I wish you all the best. But until you are sure I do not suggest going to master Aro with this. I looked up at him with sheer honesty in my eyes.

Perhaps you are right Jane. I shall show you what an emotional connection is, he turned to exit my chambers and then turned to me whispering quietly, His aroma is still all over you dearest. Perhaps some air freshener?

Reviews are nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPOV

The next day passed slowly for me. I did not exit my chambers and I was not bothered once. It was nice to be able to spend time alone to think. In the confines of my quote unquote prison it was easy to lose track of time. To simply sit and think of my beloved.

With her scent soaked in every inch of the room it was simply second nature for my thoughts to linger to my bride. Her pictures hung on the wall. Her taste was flawless. Perfect paintings adorned every wall including that to our personal wash room.

It pleased me to see her smile. Anything she ever wished for I would go to the ends of the earth to get for her.

A quick glance at the clock told me that she would be here soon. I got myself up out of the chair I had been thinking in and went to shower.

The water was relaxing and very welcomed after my day yesterday. My thoughts turned to that little temptress only for a second. Long enough to make my length twitch in longing for my soft little pet.

"Missing me, my love?" I was startled as I turned to see Athenodora and my face was a mixture of horror and surprise before I overcame it with my excitement to see her. Even more to my utter shock my eyes roamed down her soft, delicate form finally noticing she was not wearing anything but the smile that was only growing brighter as she noticed my eyes roaming over her glorious body.

"Mm amore mio," I muttered under my breath as I opened the glass door of the shower to pull her in with me, wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to my chest. "You are early my queen. I was just freshening up for your arrival. How was your time away?"

She purred gently under my touch which only made me all the more pleased to see her. I softly stroked the back of my fingers along her cheek and back into her hair lowering my face to her neck nuzzling lovingly as she told me she enjoyed herself.

I could tell she was growing aroused due to my adoration for her scent suddenly grew much more intense and she was trying to rub her thighs together inconspicuously.

I chuckled low placing tender kisses over her perfectly cool neck then moving to the other side mumbling how I have missed her touch and her smile. Which only fueled the fire I knew was growing between her slender thighs.

This forced a low moan of my name from the sensual lips of my wife and in only seconds the water was off and we were sprawled out on the oversized bed against the furthest wall of our chambers, me searching every immaculate inch with my fingertips and lips as she writhed pressing herself against me.

I took my time in admiring the perfect form laid out underneath me before slowly parting her legs around me letting her knees rest on my waist gently easing my length into her open wetness almost purring myself as she moaned my name sounding like the perfect angel I knew she was.

Every movement from my hips, however soft, slow or drawn out made her moan more and her fingers grasped carefully at my back. Rocking tenderly letting her feel my love for her through each sensitive thrust soon she was panting and arching her back to me.

She was so glorious when she finished. Her face was so serene and the way her body clamped to mine was enough to bring me to my edge every time. A soft purr of her name in her ear as I came brought her to another orgasm. So soft and sweet my love could be. And how she loved me in the simplest of ways yet so complicated.

I laid with her in my arms for several minutes just listening to her hum contently knowing she was still reveling in her peaceful sensations allowing me to dote on her as my lips searched yet again devouring preciously over her neck and shoulders.

JPOV

"Alec!" I gasped out watching in utter terror as my door closed.

Of course he would say something like that and then disappear. And I could not just chase after him and inquire as to what he meant. What if someone caught our conversation?

I stared, infuriated, at my door waiting for him to return. Begging in my head for him to come back. How did he know? What did he know? How would I be able to talk my way out of this?

In an effort to distract myself I walk from my chambers and down the labyrinth of halls to the main throne room where I was surprised to see Master Marcus. I was always most wary to be around him alone. In a group I was not so scared because he would not be focusing on me and I did not have to worry that he would sense my change in feelings toward Master Caius.

I almost turned to walk out but was unable to as he realized I was there and greeted me quietly.

There was no one in the entire guard, or much to my suspicion, the entire world that I felt more sorry for than Master Marcus. I knew that he was in pain every second. I could not imagine finding the one you are destined to love forever and then having to go through losing them.

I bowed obediently. "Master Marcus. I pray the day is well for you." I cringed inwardly at my words hoping they would not upset him.

"Might I speak with you dear child?" He questioned so softly I could not help but move closer to his throne taking my proper stance, my cloak fluttering around my knees as I looked up at him.

"Of course Master. What is on your mind?" I hoped desperately that he was not going to ask what I was fairly sure was the only thing he would wish to talk to me about.

"I have been noticing some rather interesting changes around." He paused and shifted slightly in his throne. "Things with you," he gave me a knowing look that made me lower my eyes, "and things with Gianna, Alec and Felix are growing increasingly difficult. The poor human girl does not know what to do with herself."

He stopped talking and seemed to be in deep thought as be brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed slowly. I just watched waiting to see if he was going to continue. I counted the minutes that he simply sat there in thought. 28 minutes. I held my posture perfectly.

"She wants both of them but in completely different ways." He brought his eyes back to the present and looked at me for a moment before he went on. "And you Jane. What do we do with that situation?" He questioned me.

"I am unsure what you mean by 'do with that situation' Master." I answered nervously but with the utmost respect. I fought hard to keep my body calm and relaxed in my stance.

"You realize you are not his mate, yes?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly wishing that his words had not hit so harshly.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen with this then?" He sounded generally curious about the situation instead of upset.

"I do not really know." I admitted honestly. "I simply thought things would go the way they had been."

"Forever?"

"No I suppose not. I hope maybe one day I will find my own mate."

Suddenly my head was spinning. What would my mate think of me? What would Master Caius say when I was no longer available to him?

I clasped my arms around myself and had to sit in order to calm down. I closed my eyes and tried to breath calmly as I felt my body wrench with self loathing.

Instantly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Master Marcus sitting on the marble steps beside me.

He did not speak just offered this small bit of comfort to me. And I took it willingly and leaned onto his shoulder sobbing dryly as I hated myself.

(Reviews are nice. :)

(Also I dont know how atrocious my writing is but is there any way that someone would be willing to be my beta?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JPOV

As I walked back to my chambers I could not help but realize that no matter what my feelings for Master Marcus had been before, they could not hold a torch to how I felt now. He had simply sat there and let me cry on his shoulder for a good fifteen minutes.

How had I let myself get this way? How did I not notice what I had gotten myself into?

My brain was a frenzy and my thoughts were flying a million miles an hour. No matter how I put it together, however, I knew that come next weekend when Mistress Athenodora was to leave again I would be in that tower adorned with some sexy outfit to please my master.

What could I do? I enjoyed the time spent there more than enough to counter the self loathing I was feeling now. Perhaps it would vanish soon. I certainly could not feel any worse.

When I entered my chambers I saw Alec flopped lazily across a chair with his feet dangling over the arm.

"Why did you run away earlier Alec?" I questioned immediately after closing the door. "Surely you can not expect to say such a thing and have it ignored!" My cloak fluttered as I folded my arms just beneath my chest.

"I have to put you on edge, dear sister, or else you get all boring." He smirked up at me. "Or should I say even more so."

If it was not Alec who was saying these things they would have already been screaming. True we liked to torment each other but after hundreds of years together what else do you do to pass the time? We both knew deep down that there was no one in the world above the other for us. I would do, give or change anything for Alec and he would for me as well. This was a well known fact.

"You could have found a weaker pressure point to prod." I mumbled walking to a free chair taking much the same position that he was in.

"Yes and where would the fun be in that? Where have you been? I have been waiting for a while."

"I was actually speaking with master Marcus. He brought up the same thing you did when you departed oh so quickly earlier." I sighed and began to pretend there were faces in the speckles of paint that were shot across the ceiling of my room.

"What do you plan on doing about that, Jane?"

I heard him shift in the chair and I assumed he had sat up to look at me. I could hear the change in his tone. He had gone from playful to serious.

"I do not rightly know Alec. I cant imagine anything changing." I repeated the thoughts I had gone over in my head on the trip back to my room. "And if I am being completely honest.. with both of us.." I sighed heavily. "What do I have other than those times? Standing perfectly still by Master Aro's side? Being the doll everyone sees me ass. Soft and cuddly but do not touch she bites."

It hurt to admit these things to Alec. Even more to myself. Everyone had their mates or their human play toys. Not me. And I was always the little child. Alec was the exact same age as me and yet he was viewed as older.

I silently cursed being changed at such an early age. What if this was not how I wished to be seen for the rest of my existence? The little lost girl who no one really gave a seconds worry to because she was one of the most feared in all of the vampire world.

But that simply wasnt all of who I am. I do enjoy being me. I do not have to worry about dealing with anyone. No matter their size or status. They would not dare upset me or they knew they would end up writhing on the floor while I watched. Toys. Everyone was a toy to me.

And to be honest their weakness only made them pitiful themselves. I admired power. Above basically every thing else. And who could possibly be more powerful than me? The Masters of course. I smirked slightly at the thought. It was after all why I began to tempt Master Caius all those years ago. It took time and a lot of work but look what it got me.

No one else was powerful enough to tempt me.

"Jane do you plan on coming back to earth any time soon?" Alecs chuckle brought me back to reality from my thoughts.

"I apologize dearest." I simply mumbled and looked over at him. "What do you think I should do? What would you do in my shoes?"

His face went blank and he was silent for what seemed like forever. Why was everyone doing that to me tonight?

CPOV

I laid with my queen in my arms for hours. This was how easy it was with her. Just being together. My fingers ran along her spine feeling the bones beneath the skin and I listened to her soft sighs.

My thoughts soon began to wander. This soft, delicate love was all that I could have with Athenodora. It was the way she was. It was who she was. I could never release that demon within. Not with her. He was only allowed out when I was with Jane.

Again the familiar twitch to my length caught the attention of my love and she purred quietly to me before the sensitive love making began again.

Carefully she rolled from me onto her side as she breathed softly a smile spread over her face. I had asked myself so many times and still I had no answer.. How could she be satisfied completely with just that? There was no passion. There was no spontaneity. It was repetitive and to be honest rather boring after the first time.

A few times before I had tried to talk my bride into being risky. Trying something new. Anything new. But she refused.

"How could we need anything more than what we have, Caius, my love?" She had questioned me. "Do you not find my sex to be satisfactory?"

I had immediately began with my apologies and told her that it was and explained, however falsely, that I had simply thought it was something she would like not something I liked.

That was 15 years before the situation with Jane had started. I could remember it perfectly.

My queen had left to spend time with Sulpicia as always and I was left alone and far from adequately satiated in my needs so I had decided to take a walk.

Apparently a walk was the theme of the night because I passed several people, mates included wandering the halls. My brain had not been focused in weeks. Jane had been driving me crazy. Or as much to my suspicion she wasnt doing anything at all and my raging desires were simply manifesting themselves on her.

Either way I could not stop picture her pinned to the wall. Chained to a table. Moaning and screaming my name.

A groan begged to burst as I walked. My fingers quickly tangled into my hair pulling roughly in my agitation.

I was so lost to my day dreams that I could have sworn I could smell her. The sweet little girl who had taken over my thoughts. It was getting stronger as I turned a corner and almost bumped right into her.

Before she had the chance to bow and apologize, taking blame for my absentmindedness and almost running into her, I swiftly moved us into a small, rather tiny, corridor to the left of where I had been standing. Her aroma filled the space instantly, only pouring fire on my burning urges.

She had gasped but was now silent as I held her against the cold stones of the wall, using my body to keep her pinned. Her throat felt so small under the long reach of my slender fingers as I ran my thumb over her windpipe feeling the intakes of breath she was reeling in as though she actually needed them.

I whispered for her to keep silent knowing very well that if she had any objections she would have me on the floor before I could try anything. I moved forward with no hesitation. I needed her. And judging by the way her tiny form moved against mine I would say I was guessing correctly in assuming she wanted this too.

I did not have the patience to move or to remove either of our clothes. One hand held her throat while the other moved down to her cloak and skirt pulling them up to rest around her stomach before moving to release my straining cock from the confines of my pants. My lips met the skin below her ear in a husky whisper, "I am going to be your Master in more than one way tonight my pet."

Where had that come from? The thought came and left before it even truly registered and I found myself even further excited when I tore the small fabric of her panties from her middle. They were moist. I smirked to myself in the dark with my face against her neck.

"What an eager little toy you are Jane." I almost growled to her. "Would you like your master to fuck you?"

Her soft moan was more than I needed but still she responded, "Yes, Master. Please fuck me!"

She was desperate for me. Her voice was filled with longing and desire. It only took seconds before I was plunging in her impossibly tight hole. Was she.. Surely one of the guards had sweet talked her by now? But I was wrong. As my tip came up against her tender wall she squealed so loudly I had to put my hand over her mouth to quiet her.

My hips found this bit of information so delicious that they, almost of their own accord, slammed hard into the tight fitted hole bursting through her virginity. I could feel the cool breath that was flowing along my palm freeze and her throat vibrated like she was screaming. I almost stopped but the way her hips pushed against me told me that even if I had wanted to I couldnt. I could not go any longer with this pent up aggression.

Moving desperately against her brought me more pleasure than I had known in so long. Her orgasms came one after another and were now all but pouring down her legs. The slick walls of her sweet pussy were clamping over and over as if begging for my finish. And they would soon get it.

As her body writhed through another high and her juices once again coated my length I felt my body finally hitting that end. One that I rarely hit with my wife.

And with a feral growl and one final rough thrust into her I hit my release. My cum shot in hard, quick bursts into her.

I slowly rode out my orgasm until my body was calm and so was hers.

Before our departure that night I had told her to meet me the same time the next weekend in the room that was at the top of the tower we were standing beneath.

Such memories made me crave that room. The toys had been added slowly over the past years and now we had everything there we could ever need or think to use.

I had thought many times that I should end it. This was not healthy for either of us. But I knew very well that if I let that pressure build up again I would end up doing something much worse than playing master with one of the guards.

I had betrayed my bond with my wife enough with this one act. I would not be adding any more pain to it when I knew eventually she would have to find out.

((Reviews are nice!))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPOV

As usual Alec was of no help to me at all. He mostly rambled about how he would never get himself into a situation like that and how all the different aspects made it all but impossible for him to be able to put himself in my shoes to help me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked through the long maze of the halls toward the main chambers Monday morning to stand in my usual spot guarding over my Masters. All of my Masters. Though who would wander into the middle of the Volturi and start anything I did not know. I was still there every day to protect anyways.

There was silence when I entered. Apparently no one was feeling chatty today. I quickly bowed to the Masters with a polite smile and took my stance wondering where Alec was this morning.

I gave a genuine smile when I saw Demetri enter and walk over to stand by me.

"Hello, tiny." He gave a small smirk at the nickname I had long since gotten used to.

"Hello Demetri dearest." I smiled softly to him. Had anyone here been close to me other than Alec it would be Demetri. He was a dear brother who liked to torment me but was always there when I needed him. "Have a pleasant weekend?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes quite so actually. Heidi and I spent the weekend locked away together." Another smug smirk.

"You know it is rude to flaunt your mate around in front of one who has no love?" I laughed lightly and shook my head at him. "Though I would expect no less from you."

He gave me a small nudge in the arm. "One day tiny you will find your love and then you will understand."

I rolled my eyes. The likelihood is very small. I have been around for hundreds of years and still I had no one to claim. Perhaps I was just not expected to mate considering how young I was changed. I had spent hours on hours pondering this.

Even if that was it surely somewhere in the world someone had to be changed young like me.

"Jane dear child you seem distracted." Master Aros voice chimed into thoughts. I would have to get a better control of myself. This was happening far too often.

I quickly turned my attention to Master Aro. "I apologize Master simply letting my thoughts roam." I gave a small smile.

"Perhaps something you wish to share?" He quipped his brow at me.

I felt as though I would blush and was very thankful that I could not. "Thinking of everyone and their mates."

I could feel all the eyes in the room turn to me, including a pair I really wished was not present for my little lapse in thoughts.

"My sweet little Jane is lonely?" He pressed further obviously amused by my thoughts.

"I would not say it just like that Master Aro, sir. Simply that everyone seems to be mated except me and Alec. Perhaps I am too young?" I knew better than to hold anything back when speaking with Master Aro. He would request to see my hand and then I would be in bigger trouble for the thoughts that he had never seen.

I had spent a very long time and a lot of energy making sure I did not need to show Master Aro my thoughts. If he was to see what happens with Caius and I then I would surely be in trouble.

"I can not imagine anyone being good enough for you my sweet little Jane." He mumbled softly to me. "However soon I plan on having a surprise for you."

I was just as shocked as anyone when Master Caius spoke up. "A surprise for Jane, Aro?" He questioned.

"Yes and it will be a surprise for I am keeping it a secret until it gets here." He smirked proud of himself and it only made me even more curious.

"What is everyone talking about?" Alec walked in and bowed to the Masters before moving to me.

"A surprise for Jane." Caius replied dismissively.

Alec quickly turned to me and raised a brow. "A surprise?"

I shrugged slightly to let him know that I didnt know what it was.

I made extra effort not to glance in the direction of Master Caius all day. We had no visitors so the day was mostly spent in light conversation with each other.

I was delighted when Heidi showed up with the feast. My eyes had started to get quite dark and my throat was burning.

CPOV

"Ah Heidi what wonderful timing you have!" Aro proclaimed as he walked from his throne toward the group of humans. We were not allowed to attack until he had given the world but usually he had given it by now. Why was he stalling?

"I have what you requested Master Aro." Heidi bowed and turned toward the humans gripping one young man by the arm pulling him forward. Who was this boy?

"Yes perfect!" Aro looked quite pleased about the young man. I turned my attention to Jane as everyone was distracted. She was staring after Aro and the boy that was now standing in front of him. To my surprise he called Jane forward. I watched as she sauntered over quickly.

"My dear child this is my surprise for you. I had Heidi bring him." He smiled motioning between Jane and the boy. "We have been watching him for some time and I believe he might have some special ability that might be quite useful."

I almost growled as Janes eyes lit up with curiosity. Of course she would be excited about a new guard with a gift. I was surprised with myself at how upset this made me.

"Caius I would calm down unless you wish to attract attention." Marcus whispered to me and it was only then did I notice that I was gripping onto the arms of my chair almost enough to break it in two.

I gave him a slight nod to thank him before turning back to the scene in the center of the room.

"You, my child will be responsible for him. From now until he is no longer a newborn." Aro warned in his absurdly delightful tone.

I sighed to myself. He meant for her to change him. I had not seen Jane ever resist the scent of blood. I doubted that she could do this. She would kill the boy and would remain mine.

JPOV

I gaped openly at Master Aro. "Me? You wish for me to do it Master Aro?" I looked to the boy.

He was about the same age I was when I was turned if not slightly older. His blond hair kept falling in his eyes and I couldnt help but stare as he pushed it back is fingers coursing through the thick mess. His eyes were a bright green and were bugging basically out of his head as he took in the way I was watching him. I wanted to laugh at him then I remembered that he would not be human for long. He would be a fellow guard.

IF I could manage to change him but not kill him.

"I believe you should probably lock him in your chambers until you have hunted my child. Perhaps this way you will not be as thirsty and you will be able to let him live." He explained calmly to me and I couldlnt help the laugh that burst from me when the boy gasped.

"Yes of course Master." I bowed and took the boy by the arm half leading – half dragging him from the room and down the halls toward my chambers. I had to be honest with myself. I was scared out of my mind. How was this supposed to be a surprise for me? Perhaps if I passed the test I would get the surprise?

I walked silently listening to the boy try and talk me out of whatever I was going to do to him. I found it odd that I was slightly tempted to do as he asked. How odd. Usually human demands never even registered to me. Why was his?

"Stay here." I warned as I closed the door to my chambers behind us pushing him further into my quarters. "Trust me you want what I am going to do to you and not what anyone else you might stumble on would do to you." I smirked before departing.

((Reviews are nice. In fact they are so nice that the more reviews I get the faster you get a new chapter!))

((And forewarning I will not be posting a new chapter next week.))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CPOV

While everyone else was beginning with the feast I snuck away down the hall towards the chambers of the lesser guards, following her scent.

I was practically aflame with fury. How could Aro get Jane someone she could possibly mate with? What was I going to do if she did? The growl that burst from my chest was as shocking to me as it was to Jane who was now standing merely feet in front of me.

My eyes met her curious ones and I could not handle the need I suddenly felt to remind her that she was mine. She was mine. And I was not going to let some insignificant little boy take my pet from me. I swept her down the nearest hall taking her back to her chambers where I could still smell the human. We stopped outside her door and she looked up at me with frightened eyes realizing what I was about to do she silently begged for me not to do it. I could see the pleading in her dark eyes.

"Silents pet and open the door." I commanded fiercely. She quickly obeyed which only made me want her even more. I had worked so hard to train my little toy and I was not going to let that go so easily.

I smirked to the boy who was perched nervously on the edge of a chair, his eyes were almost bulging when we entered and I quickly locked the door behind us.

"Position Jane, I need to teach you and this boy here a lesson."

She moved instantly against the nearest wall quickly removing her clothes as her eyes were lowered. "Such a good girl." I muttered in slight awe of how good she was being despite knowing what I was about to do.

I walked closer to the boy and let out a deep growl. "Do you see this delicious creature?" I motioned to Jane standing, now naked with her arms behind her back. "She belongs to me. She is my pet, my toy."

I flashed over to Jane and stood behind her reaching around to lift her chin to look at the boy. "Give us your name." I called to the boy who hoarsely replied that his name was Aaron.

"I am about to give you a very private show to prove to you that she is mine. I think you deserve to see who it is you are being bound to." I could feel Jane tense slightly under my words. Good. I had to do everything I could to sabotage their chances.

What a better way to do that then to claim her right here in his presence?

JPOV

If such a thing were possible I would be on the verge of tears. I knew deep down that I really didnt mean much to Master Caius but this was so much further than I thought he would ever go.

I raised my eyes to meet Aarons sure that my fear must match that which was pouring from his. I wanted to say something but I knew better than to speak out of turn.

I had turned off my thoughts. I was simply doing whatever Caius told me to do. I was vaguely aware of being on my knees, taking his thick length deep into my throat. Was he seriously so off hinge that he couldnt tell I was not aware of what was going on? I met his eyes only for a second and could see nothing but black. He was gone completely. This was not my Master. This was some monster. He was no where in those deep pupils.

Somehow this thought actually relieved me slightly. My master would never do this. He was not in control of himself. But what had dragged him to this level?

Then suddenly my relief slowly started to turn to anger.

How dare this demon take over my caring Master? I suddenly found myself growling in defiance as I slammed him back away from me. He went to counter when I could no longer take it and put him on his knees gripping his head in agony.

I simply stared at his tortured form for several minutes, barely aware of the movement of Aaron behind me as he quickly headed to the complete opposite of the room from where I stood looking down at Caius who was now screaming.

"You have seriously crossed a line Caius!" I growled to him. "You have been harsh before. But never downright cruel! I do not know what has gotten into you but you had better leave before my anger gets any worse!"

I relieved him of the pain and watched as he collapsed onto the floor for a moment before raising and backing towards the door. His eyes were softer now. He was still angry but he would not do anything more right now.

As the door closed behind him I moved to my clothes slipping them back on as fast as my hands would move. I heard movement behind me and turned surprised and let my pain reach out before I realized what I was doing and watched Aaron falling to the ground. I pulled back as soon as I got my control and moved over to him.

"I am sorry!" I offered to him as he tried to scurry from me. I sighed and moved back. If Caius was trying to scare him more than he already was then he certainly got that one right.

"I need to drink before attempting to change you. Stay here. There is no telling what Caius will do if he finds you in the halls." I left my chambers and headed back to the main chambers hoping that there was still at least two humans for me to feed on.

I entered to find that three humans were cornered in the hall that was now covered in dead bodies. They were screaming but staying still as the vampires around them growled.

"We saved you a few my sweet little Jane." Aro chirped happily as I entered.

"Thank you Master." I bowed and moved to the humans draining each in turn as the sounds of the others screaming filled my ears.

When I finished I was sure I would burst I was so full.

"If it is acceptable Master I will go now as I am so satiated I am sure to be better." I offered to Aro who nodded to me before turning to another guard member and questioning them.

I took a deep breath and started back toward my chambers, to the uncertainty of my future. Would I be able to change the boy? Would I drain him despite my overly full body?

((Reviews are nice. And if you have any questions about anything feel free to message me.))

((Oh and loves to my girl who offered to be my beta and scan over my poorly written story for me!))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CPOV

I departed her chambers quickly. I knew very well what would happen if I stayed. Master or not she would certainly put me on the ground again.

I did not return to the main chambers. I did not return to my own chambers. I climbed the small stairs that led to the tower that I spent countless hours enjoying myself in. Not only me but Jane as well. My eyes scanned the room once I had entered. There was not a surface in this room that had not felt our naked forms. I could still recall each and every visit clearly in my head.

Tied to the bench with me riding her vigorously. Stretched out and tied to the wall, screaming while I licked her through a dozen orgasms. The chair. The dresser. The floor. This room was sacred to us. I was not going to give up everything we had for this boy.

But I could not just kill him. He was a gift to Jane from Aro. If she managed not to kill him.

I was quite sure that after our little encounter, which I had no regrets for what-so-ever, she might loath herself enough to accidentally kill him on purpose. Would she really want someone to look at her that way every day? Surely I was the only one to understand what she needed and not judge her for it. This, Aaron, could never understand. Never comprehend what she was. Never respect her need to be controlled.

I lowered myself to the ground, sitting as I kept looking around the all to familiar room remembering so many of the times we had shared.

APOV (Aaron)

WHAT THE FUCK?

I mean seriously. What the fuck was going on? Who the hell were these people and what were they trying to do to me?

Everything had happened so quickly. I was sitting in the town square painting a picture of the workers fixing a collapsed roof when that sexy woman had offered to take me to see an old castle in Volterra. I had never been. Why the hell not I told myself and went along with her and the rest of the group.

I had to admit I spent most of my time staring at the way her ass swayed back and forth in that dress that looked like it was painted on her.

It was a nice cool, breezy day. The clouds were blocking the sun but not so much that it was really dark. Who the hell would have suspected they were being kidnapped by cult-o-fucking-weirdos?

Next thing I knew we were walking down the halls of the castle. Werent we supposed to be on a tour? Why wasnt she showing us anything? Maybe we started at the back and moved forward? Whatever this was, it was definitely strange. And I was still staring at her ass.

The next, what, about twenty minutes, went by so fast and in such a blur. The group was led into a room. There were three creepy ass looking guys sitting in what appeared to be thrones? Seriously? Like kings or something? I almost laughed before one of them got up and moved so fast I almost didnt see him to the sexy ass girl who was leading us.

I ignored them and looked around the room, a tour remember?

Then my eyes fell on her. She was small. Petite almost. She looked so sweet and innocent and I couldnt stop staring. She was nothing compared to Ms sexy ass but something about her was just..

I was pulled from my trance when the, lets call him creep master number 1, turned to me and the sexy ass girl pulled me forward. Had I won a prize or something? I wanted to laugh.

To my surprise they pulled the little girl, Jane I think he called her, to us. I quickly looked away to keep from staring. They were talking so fast I couldnt hardly understand what they were saying. Something about a gift?

Fuck yeah I had one something.

But I missed basically everything else that they said.

Keeping my eyes from her I looked quickly around the room again and caught one of those looks from creep master number 2. You know those looks everyone says can kill. Only I was really positive that this guy meant to kill. I swallowed hard when I saw his death glare turn to me.

Suddenly I was being pulled from the room by sweet and innocent. How the hell did she move so fast? I was basically tripping over my feet with every step and she was gliding along like she was on a cloud. Soon I found myself shoved into a room. Or well more like a sitting area. I thought they said her chambers.

She told me to stay and for whatever reason I knew I should listen to her. Though I wasnt quite sure what she meant by what someone else would do to me. What were these people?

I started to look around the small room. Books. Lots of books and chairs. That was pretty much it. There were two doors besides the one I was brought in through. The walls were the same boring stone that the rest of the place was designed in. Were they vampires or something? Where were the windows?

I was just about to inspect the closest door when she burst back in. And with creep master number 2. There was that look again.

I tried to back away but found myself oddly drawn into their discussion.

The scene that then played out right in front of me was far beyond anything I had ever witnessed or had ever wanted to witness before. What was she to him?

I watched in absolute disgust. I was too afraid of the CM, creep master, to look away. He had meant for me to watch. WHY THE FUCK would he want that? Who was this girl to me? No one. Some seemingly sweet and innocent girl who was the furthest thing from either of those, based on what I had seen so far.

And who was I that he thought he needed to assert himself in this manner?

I almost screamed when she shoved him, could she really hit that hard? He moved like he was going to go after her and then suddenly fell. Had she hit him? No she hadnt moved.

She began to yell at him and he began to scream.

And again I had no fucking clue what was going on. He was screaming she was simply standing there. Completely naked by the way. I tried so hard not to look over the small girl but couldnt help myself. Who would have guessed that all of that was under those clothes?

The next thing I knew he was leaving and she was dressed and talking to me. Then she was gone. I wanted to run. But at least there wasnt anyone else in this room. And with all the tunnels that she had taken me down to get here I would never find my way out.

Maybe when she came back I could persuade her to take me out, let me go. People generally listened to me when I asked them to do something.

Though I highly doubted these people were the kind that could be talked into anything.

I sat silently and waited for her to return. Not sure if I really wanted her to. Which would be worse? Sitting here forever and ending up eating her pillows before dying of starvation or having the little girl come back? I wasnt so sure.

((Reviews are nice!))

((Oh and this is the last chapter for about a week. I hope you enjoyed it!))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JPOV

I opened the door to my chambers quickly. I wanted to get to him while I was as full as I could possibly be. I needed him to live. I needed him to be mine. Please let him be my one.

My self loathing only grew when I saw him scurry to the corner of my room furthest from me. Such a pathetic little human. This is what I wanted? Was I so desperate?

"Please.. Please just let me go!" He pleaded pitifully.

But there was that twinge again. I wanted to do what he asked. That was still mind boggling to me. Why did I want to listen to him?

Shaking my head I moved over to him, lifting him easily to his feet as he continued to plead with me. I had to actually fight to ignore them.

"Stop with the begging its getting on my nerves!" I growled in frustration and sighed when he shut up. "Thank you. Now.. This is going to hurt." I smirked as I thought of him laying on my couch screaming for the next three days. "And you are going to be completely different when I am done with you. You will no longer have this lowly human life. You are of great interest to Master Aro.." I paused when he laughed and sent a wave of pain over him until he screamed then pulled back. "Do not interrupt me again!"

He nodded and looked at me with horrified eyes.

"Good boy." I laughed before continuing. "If Master Aro believes you are going to be powerful then surely you must be right? That is enough for me." I shrugged before looking over him trying to decide where to bite him. I wanted the mark left behind to be easily visible. I wanted anyone who saw him to know he was mine. Even if he wasnt in the end.

I roughly grabbed his chin tilting his head up as I placed my lips to a spot just below his jaw on the right side of his face. I felt him shiver at my cold touch and smirked before parting my lips to graze my teeth over the spot I had chosen. My body was right up against his so I could easily reach his neck as he was a good head taller than me.

A small twitch in his pants made me almost laugh. He was turned on by my teeth on him? My mind began to race with the possibilities..

I shook my head again and quickly sank my teeth into the warm flesh feeling the twitch only grow harder before the venom entered his system and he started screaming and writhing in my grasp.

His blood was so delicious. And had I not just drank my entire bodys weight in blood I would have drained him easily.

Pulling back forcefully as I still craved the blood, watching him fall to the floor.

"I told you it would hurt." I stated simply and turned to walk from the room. I had three days to enjoy the screaming. Right now my mind was still racing with the events that had unfolded between me and Caius.

There was only one place I could go to think about him without being interrupted.

As I slowly climbed the stairs my body betrayed me. Wasnt I angry with him? Hadnt he hurt me?

Obviously my now moist pussy didnt care.

I sighed as I tried to open the door. Was there something in front of it? I gave another hard shove and all but flew into the room. Whatever had been in front of the door had moved. I caught my balance before I was suddenly flying across the room.

I looked up into the black hungry eyes of the one vampire that my mind and heart wished would disappear and yet somehow my body cringed in ecstasy as he held me to the door.

"Caius.. Let me go." I couldnt quite get myself to growl. I sounded almost as sad as Aaron had begging for me to let him go. I only hoped that he felt the need to listen to me the way that I had with the poor human.

Obviously not.

CPOV

"No." I shook my head as I growled. "Why are you here Jane?" I asked as I held her still, lowering my lips to her neck. "Are you not here to think of me?" I ground my hips to hers. "You know your scent is unmistakable to me Pet. Why even try to hide it?"

"I came to think of how angry I am at you. I cant help that my body reacts differently to your ass hole behavior than my mind." She countered.

"Then you wont mind if I oblige to your bodies wants and ignore your insolent little tongue."

Her tiny moan was like drop of water to a man lost in the middle of the desert. It offered temporary relief but soon had you desperate for more.

I removed her shirt quickly before claiming a soft plump nipple between my lips sucking and nipping greedily wanting more of her sweet moans.

"Say your pleasure Jane." I commanded.

To my surprise she growled defiantly and said no.

"Excuse me?" I growled back angrily and bit roughly on her chest. She, in response, bit down on her lip to keep her silence.

This would not do. She was my pet. I had trained her. And she was disobeying.

In an instant I had her naked and bent over the bench, both her hands and feet were cuffed opening her up to me completely.

"Since when are you allowed to deny your Master, pet?" I questioned walking to a shelf pulling a small clamp attached to a string.

"Since I fucking decided!" She responded angrily. I would have thought she wanted me to stop. But if she had she would have just pained me. And judging from the way her lips glistened with her juices I knew she was trying so hard to assert herself to me but simply could not get her body to stop wanting me.

"Such a stubborn little pet." I groaned to her as I walked up to her kneeling down between her legs pinching the clamp open and attaching it to her soft clit tossing the string up over her ass to rest on her back before slowly moving around in front of her face, reaching over her to grab the string giving a small tug.

She still refused to moan for me but I could see her body squirm slightly. Her body would never betray me. I gave another tug and her legs gave a shake.

"Thats my girl." I cooed at her before looking down at her lowered head. "What a sight this is.. Open up Jane I have something for you." Smirking brightly as I freed my throbbing erection from the confines of my pants giving a slow stroke right in front of her face. Another shake of her legs as she gave a small whimper, obviously wanting to tell me now at the same time as she wanted to taste her master. "Come on pet. Be a good girl and show your Master how much you love his cock." I stroked her hair with my free hand encouragingly and she opened her soft mouth for me.

Slowly I slid my length into her eager mouth, groaning as her lips wrapped around me and her tongue started swirling my shaft. The sounds of her sucking added deliciously to the amazing pleasure as I leaned my head back and fisted my hand in her hair starting to fuck her mouth.

"Fuck, pet, your mouth is always so perfect." I praised and she replied by only increasing the pressure of her suctioned lips. "My Jane. My pet! Do you want your Masters cum?"

She scraped her teeth along the length of my dick and I exploded into her, feeling her swallow eagerly at my flowing finish.

I muttered soft praises at her in Italian until my high had subsided.

"I hope you know I am no where near finished with you." I smirked down at her as I walked around to her backside bent over the bench and lowered myself between her legs.

"Silence my Pet until your finish then you WILL scream my name."

Our pleasures continued through the rest of the night and into the morning.

((Reviews are nice! As always!))

((Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it!))

((Merry Christmas Everyone!))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JPOV

I was completely torn.

I had not even bothered to count the orgasms. His tongue, his teeth, the clamp, HIM as be buried himself into every hole and released. Some holes two or three times as the night lingered into the next morning. What would his love think? Surely she had noticed he was gone.

I slowly wondered into my chambers, smirking softly as I heard the screams tearing through the room. I moved over to him and lifted the writhing body onto a spare couch, laughing when he tried to make sentences of how much it hurt.

"Shh Aaron its pointless. And trust me I know the pain you are going through." I grabbed a book to try to distract myself as I lounged in a chair.

I was only a few chapters in when I heard a knock at my door and in walked Alec.

"Dearest sister there seems to be a lot of noise from your room." He smirked at me and took a seat next to the screaming Aaron laughing as he poked at him with his index finger.

"Oh do not play Alec. Master Aro believes he will be a powerful asset." I commented as I rested the book on my lap and looked to the boy. He was quite handsome. Especially in the screaming form he was right now.

Suddenly his screams stopped and I glared up to Alec. "No fair. Let him suffer."

I suddenly realized that I was taking anger out on Aaron for myself.

I knew that it was my own frustrations that were bothering me. I wanted him to scream because I so longed to release my anger. How could I just fold? No matter how much I loved the thick length of my Master or the way he praised me when I was good, nothing was worth possibly losing someone that could be my mate.

Was he willing to give up his love for me? No. So why should I?

"That is quite a distressed look, sister. And judging by the very strong scent of Master Caius I would bet that you have very recently been released.." He smirked knowingly at me. "Why the look?"

"Do you see that?" I pointed to Aaron laying perfectly still on my couch. "I think Master Aro believes him to be for me. How do I go about this? My master or the new guard? How can I deny anything? My mind was so angry.." I left out the reason I was angry and was relieved when he did not ask. "But my body still longed for his. And I let him take me. Hell it was not long before I was begging for it."

I looked down ashamed and shook my head.

"Such a thing as this is difficult to judge Jane. You can not know what to do until you know how things will be with the human." He turned his gaze to take Aaron in fully. Suddenly he started laughing loudly and his smirk grew three times the normal size.

"The jaw Jane?" He inquired as he turned to look back at me. "Very domineering of you. And somehow I thought you incapable of dominating, sister."

"Oh shut it Alec. You do not understand how I am at all. You may think you know but you dont. No one really does." I all but shook with agitation.

Everyone knew bits and pieces and most of what they knew was wrong. But as a whole I imagine that everyone knew me rather well.

APOV

-two days later-

I sat quickly and slammed myself against the furthest wall from the small little girl there in front of me as I awoke.

"Ah, it is about time you woke up. Master Aro would like to see you." Her voice was so soft and perfect it sounded like she was purring. How had I not noticed that before?

Suddenly I gripped my throat and groaned. "What the fuck did you do to me Jane?" I looked up and growled at her. "Tell me what you did Jane!" I yelled fiercely.

"I turned you into a vampire, Aaron." She answered with a blank look on her face.

"Why?" I ordered to know.

"Master Aro believes you have a special gift. And you are meant to be my mate." Her face remained blank.

I stood and stared at the evil little creature for a moment wondering where all the fire had gone from her eyes.

Just as quickly as her gaze had gone cold it came back to life and she shook her head before demanding to know what I had done to her.

"What do you mean what I did to you? You are the one who bit me!" I screamed at her.

"No really, Aaron, How did you do that to me?" She took a step towards me, which I immediately gauged and decided wasnt a threat.

"I dont know what you are talking about Jane. What did I do?" I questioned keeping my eyes on her watching for any sign she was going to attack.

"You made me answer you." She paused like she was in thought so I waited for her to continue. "You.. really made me do it." A puzzled look came over her before she went on even further. "Master Aro will be intrigued to find this out."

It was only moments later and she was leading me back up halls that I was sure I had seen before and into the large 'throne' room as I thought it could be called.

The only difference now was that there was only 3 other people there beside us when we arrived. All three sitting in the big decorated chairs in the center of the room.

"There he is!" Creep Master number 1 looked delighted as he rose and moved toward me and Jane as we entered. "Perfect timing Jane, my child." He cooed to her and I almost laughed. The girl loved to be praised. Daddy issues much? I smirked to her as her head darted to look at me.

The CM (Creep Master) looked very pleased as Jane explained what had happened in her room. Or well as much as she could because neither of us really understood it at all.

"How pleasantly curious." CM walked towards me and held out his hand. "You want to hold my hand?" I raised a brow.

"No, my child, I wish to read your thoughts. I can do so when I touch your skin. The hand is the easiest." He explained calmly. Creepy ass fuckers.

Again the awful burn in my throat had me groaning and grasping at it.

I looked directly into the CM's eyes and decided that the theory was worth a try. "You will not touch me or read my thoughts." I said with a growl. What the fuck? Did I just growl?

CM's eyes went blank and he nodded before turning back to Jane. Score one for me. That was fucking sweet.

Every pair of eyes besides CM 1's were on me in shock.

When CM's eyes suddenly came back into focus he laughed and clapped.

"How deliciously pleasant!" He turned to the other CM and started talking boring mumbo to them.

"Did you seriously just use your gift on Master Aro?" Jane hissed at me and I smirked proudly.

To my surprise she shifted under my gaze and turned from me. I finally understood what she was upset about when the sweetest scent filled my nose and I saw CM2 shift in his seat.

That was the one that had been.. OH! I knew the smug smirk on my face was only growing when I figured out what the scent was.

((Reviews Reviews! The more reviews the more chances are that you will get Lemons in the next chapter! You know you love the smut!))


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

CPOV

How dare he? How dare she? I wanted to growl. She should not be getting aroused by anyone but me. My pet.

I sighed again as Marcus tapped my shoulder reminding me to stay in control of myself.

It took several minutes before I could turn back to look at them. I caught a small glance from Jane which pleased me in a way I didnt think possible for such a small look.

He might have been turning her on. Making her wet. But she was still thinking of me.

Indeed she was my pet and my pet she would stay.

I was sure the smirk that covered my face was just about the smuggest thing possible but I did not care. I was barely aware of everyone talking in the background until I noticed Jane's eyes go blank as Aros had done when the pathetic boy had used his gift, quite absurdly, against him.

"Come back to your room with me Jane." Aaron grinned hungrily at her.

I was barely aware of what I was doing before I was out of my chair growling at the scene unfolding between them.

"Caius?" Aro chimed in curiously.

Fuck.. Think quick Caius.

"Are you honestly going to let him take advantage of your guard that way Aro?" I questioned angrily as my eyes met Aarons. He was gloating. I growled again. He would pay. Dearly.

"I do not see a problem with it at all. Do we not allow Jane to pain whoever she wishes, whenever the mood strikes her?" He offered me plainly. How did I defend that?

He started to whisper to Jane and she turned, still blank faced, to walk from the room.

"No!" I demanded and moved between Jane and the door. "Leave her alone Aaron!"

"Caius?" My knees almost gave way beneath me as my head whipped to the side, hearing the most pained soft whimper from my beautiful bride. I barely had time to meet her eyes before she turned and darted from the room.

"Love! No please!" I lost all track of everything as I turned and chased my queen from the room.

JPOV

He was defending me! He was going to save me! I was completely elated even if I could not show it under Aarons trance. My Master would not let anyone take advantage of me like that.

Then suddenly everything shifted.

If I had been able to do anything but what Aaron had told me to I would have collapsed onto my knees as soon as Caius turned from me as though I did not even exist.

How could he do that to me? The pain that seared through me was enough to catch my breath.

I was so relieved to be under Aarons spell. No one could see what I was going through. Though I would say judging by the look on Master Marcus face he felt the way everything had just changed between us.

I slowly turned my eyes in their zombie like state to Aaron and hoped he could tell that I needed to get out of here. I was hurting so bad. Nothing could match this feeling.

He slowly nodded to me and I felt, though I could not show it, relieved. Quickly he ordered me to my chamber where he followed quickly behind me. Master Aro must have not cared after all.

Once in my chambers I had fulfilled his demand and was able to have myself back. My knees met the hard floor with a crack and all I could do was sob dryly, wishing I could shed the tears I felt burning my eyes.

APOV

I wasnt at all sure what was going on. But for what I had seen.. There was some fucked up shit going on in this castle.

So many questions unanswered but they would have to wait.

Slowly I slid my arms around her small form and lifted her from the floor. She was even more comatose than when I told her to do things. Again more questions.

I moved over to an oversized couch and sat, holding her on my lap.

"You dont deserve that." I whispered. I was having the strangest urges. I wanted to nuzzle and pet and purr and.. Lets ignore that one. I shook my head in frustration.

"You dont really know anything Aaron." She countered.

"You are right. I have no idea. But I could.. If you let me."

She shook her head and then shot up quickly, turning fully to face me on my lap and she growled. Well at least I didnt feel as bad about wanting to do that myself.

"This is all your fault!" She all but screeched at me. "How could you do that to me? There of all places!"

"Excuse me Ms I get turned on by any assertion of power!" I growled back at her. I just growled! Fuck!

"Dont act like you know me!" She was still screeching at me as she grabbed my hands and pinned them to the couch at my sides.

"You are the easiest person to see Jane!" I moved my hands from her grasp to grip at her hair pulling her face to mine. "Stand up for yourself! Just once!"

"Do not tell me what to do!" Her glare turned black and I heard a hiss in her throat but her lips hit mine forcefully.

And I let her. I sort of wanted her to.

My hands roamed quickly down from her hair, over her neck to her soft chest. She kept growling and hissing as though she wanted me to stop but did not move to stop me as her lips parted to meet my tongue with hers.

Eagerly I tore open her shirt. How did I know I could do that? I moved from the questions as I came across things I had no idea about. I didnt care right now.

Fingers kneading into her chest desperate to feel the soft body I had seen days ago when I was still.. Well I guess human since it didnt seem that I was anymore.

"Dont you dare fucking stop!" She commanded and I smirked as I flipped her on her back laying myself over her, surprised by how quickly I had gotten fully erect. Again I just slipped right past the questions and began grinding myself to her.

"I wouldnt dream of it!" My lips started searching down her soft neck and I found myself purring as her fingers found my hair and tugged roughly.

Soon we were both naked and her small form was hovering over me. I was all but begging for her to quit teasing as she rotated her hips grazing the tip of my cock with her glistening pussy.

"Jane fuck stop teasing me!" I slid my hands along her sides to her waist and slammed her body down to mine digging my full length into her wet center. "Oh Holy hell!" I groaned.

She was moaning and purring as she started to rock her hips over mine.

"I can feel every single little.." I started to explain and then gave up as I threw my head back hearing and feeling the smack as she lifted herself and rammed back down on me, causing my tip to hit so deep in her I thought I had to break something. But she only lifted up and repeated the action. Every vein. Every drip of her sweet scented wetness. Every muscle tensing and relaxing around me. My mind tried to wrap around it as she started growing louder with her moans. Useless.

I found myself helping as she moved up and down my length, lifting her hips and holding her still as I thrust myself up into her faster than I had ever moved in my life. I could feel my finish coming rapidly. "Jane oh Good fucking God! Cum for me!" I looked up at her with hungry eyes. I wanted her to finish with me. I wanted her to have pleasure that I felt.

She began to shake over me as I felt the tightest grip, her walls clamping me like a vice. A seductive, soaking wet dripping delicious vice. I tried to make words to fit how it felt to feel her cum cover me but none seemed to fit.

We both slowly rode out our finishes before moving to hold her back to my chest. She acted like she was awkward but I refused to let go yet. I didnt know how her.. and now I guess my.. kind did things but this is how I did things.

((Reviews Reviews!))

((Oh and just so you know. Having sex, OBVIOUSLY doesnt make them mates... -**Evil Smirk-**))


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CPOV

"Athena please wait!" I pleaded as I chased my wife through the corridors of the large castle, finally catching her, and wishing I hadnt, at the opening to the tower I shared with Jane.

"Wait for what Caius?" She screeched angrily at me. She tried to hide it but I could see the pain seeping through her glare. "For you to tell me you love someone else?"

She was a good foot shorter than me but loomed easily over me in her rage.

"I dont love her." I countered. "Not the way you think." I cringed at my own words but knew I had to let everything out.

"In what way do you love her Caius? How is there a different way to love someone?" She flailed her arms as she spoke, screamed at me. "Do you even still love me?"

My heart sank and I swore it was now residing in my shoes at her words. "You are my love. My life. Please believe me. I could never not be with you." I was cowering. And who wouldnt? The softest most gentle creature I knew could also be the scariest, most threatening one.

I rubbed over my face and reached for her hand, which she pulled away quickly and spat at my hand that was outstretched to her. I quickly pulled it back and rubbed it clean on my robe.

"I want to show you." I swallowed hard as I realized what I was about to do and what the consequences for such actions would be. I was going to show her the tower. And then she would leave me. And I would finally get what I deserved and hoped never to get.

"Lead the way Caius, just do not lay a hand on me." She folded her arms over her chest and I turned to the small opening and walked through into the darkness. I heard the soft steps as she followed after me and I wanted to disappear as Janes rose perfume filled the air thick, along with her scent. And my scent. The joined scents of our finishes. So many scents I cherished and suddenly wished would disappear.

I heard a dry sob from behind me and wanted to turn and pull my queen into my arms. But I knew better than to do that.

I raised my hand up with my key and unlocked the big wooden door before pushing it slowly opened and stepped in, moving to the side so she could come in after me. I suddenly felt like the pet as I lowered my eyes not daring to meet the face of my love as she looked around at all the toys and tools that were spread throughout the room.

"You lied to me." She whispered. "You arent satisfied with me."

The pain that shot through me was enough to tear me apart, if it were possible.

I raised my eyes just enough to follow her feet as she moved to a cabinet and I winced hearing the slight creak of the old wooden frame as she opened one of the drawers. I knew what was there. That was the drawer that I kept the vibrators in. Eggs, ass plugs.. What is she thinking? Please say something..

But she didnt. She just closed it and opened the one below it. Ropes. Silk ropes, long ropes. Short ropes.. Ropes already set as a noose or as wrist bindings.. Still she kept silent.

Through all the drawers. All the cabinets. All the toys she slowly perused. Never making a sound except the soft patter as her feet moved around the room. The cabinets opening an closing. The silence was driving me crazy. When would she say something?

Would she scream again? Would she simply walk out on me and never look back? Would she be too disgusted to ever be able to see me the same?

For the love of all that is holy woman would you SAY SOMETHING!

And finally she did.

"Is this what you need? All these.. things?" She spoke calmly but I knew her. There was ice beneath the calm. There was ice and there was fire. Ice ready to prick and stab while the fire burned away at my soul.

I nodded slowly. There was no point in denying it. Without these things.. Without my pet.. I would surely lose my mind. Lose myself. I needed the control. The submission. The pleasure. The pain..

"And I cant give this to you." Her voice gave only the slightest hint of the pain I knew she felt.

I had tried. I had tried to talk to her. To test her. To see if maybe... But she said no. She hadnt even let me explain before she shot me down.

"So what do we do Caius?" She moved to the center of the room and squatted down. Her small perfect form sliding slowly to the floor as her cloak and dress pooled around her legs easily folded beneath her.

"I dont know." I finally mustered up the courage to raise my eyes to hers. "I dont know how not to be this." I motioned around the room. "I.. need it."

Her slow nod seemed to drag time out by the minutes and hours.

"Im sorry Caius.. I cant do this." She didnt sound disgusted. She sounded disappointed.

It hit me hard when finally my brain put the pieces together.

She wasnt ashamed of me. She was ashamed of herself. Of not being the person that could give me what I needed.

And I hated myself.

Every time my mind would wander to Jane as she opened a drawer. As she passed a prop. As she shifted the air and I was once again caught a fresh whiff of her scent.. I wanted to scream. I wanted her. But she was tearing my life apart. That tiny little sadist would actually be the death of me.

"Jane gives you this?" She questioned softly to which I nodded.

"How long?"

"A few decades." I swallowed against my dry throat. How did I have a dry throat?

"How? When?"

I was quite certain she didnt really want to know exactly HOW.

"When you go out with Sulpicia on the weekends." I responded.

"How do you stand to make love to me when this is what you really want?"

She was trying to make me hate myself. She need not try so hard. I doubted I could hate myself more than I already did.

"I love our time together. Your soft gentle touch. I wish it was all that I needed." I was wrong. I could hate myself more. How could I stand there and tell her that her love wasnt enough?

And then with no warning she stood and walked to the door before pausing just in the entrance and whispered, "You will be mine every day that I am here. Your thoughts, your wants, your body." She flinched as though she hated the words coming from her mouth. "You can have your weekends to do... this stuff. But you will never neglect me."

And she was gone.

((Reviews! Love to roon0 who always sends the best insight!))


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

JPOV

What was that?

All I had to do was lay there and think. Mr candy coated was holding me. I wanted to yell at him. But something about it was oddly.. comforting? Caius had never held me like this. But had I ever wanted him to? This wasnt a part of me. I didnt need this. I needed to be controlled. I needed to submit and.. I did not need to be cuddled. Who did this kid think he was? I knew he didnt know who I was.

I am Jane.

To anyone else that means everything. You dont mess with me. You dont upset me. And you certainly do not hold or cuddle me.

But I sat there and let him. Sometimes it wasnt about what you needed. There were things I needed and things I didnt need. This one I didnt need. But I found.. That I wanted him to hold me.

This part I could handle. But the sex.. needed work. And badly.

Maybe..

My mind began to wonder.

"Aaron?" I broke the silence. He was beginning to purr in my ear and I was going to end up biting him.

"Yeah Jane?"

How the hell was I supposed to say this? I guess just come right out with it? I chewed on my lip for a moment.

"You know what you saw.. that day before I bit you?" I offered quietly. There was no way he wouldnt remember that. It was just not something one would see every day.

I felt him tense behind me and he growled. And I couldnt help but smile. He was so cute with his little newborn anger. That reminded me that he needed to eat soon.

"What about it Jane?" He was gritting his teeth and his throat sounded taught.

I was smiling and I couldnt help it. Was he being protective of me or was this just his reaction to the memory?

"What did you think about it? Not the whole.. Caius thing.. But as a whole. The idea of the domination?" I turned in his arms to face him.

He stared at me for a minute and shook his head. "Im not sure. The idea was always really sexy to me but then actually seeing it. Seeing you.. on your knees. Taking orders. It was degrading and disgusting. No one should be treated that way."

I felt his arms clamp tighter around me and I would have been stupid to try to move from him. He was stronger than me. And with that gift.. There was no way that I could get free unless he wanted me to.

"Its not how you think." I smiled at him. "Let me explain."

He nodded softly and I gave him a second before I started.

"Domination isnt about degrading anyone. Its about trusting them. Giving yourself up completely to their control and knowing and trusting that they wont hurt you. He will take what he need from me and never hurt me." The look in his darkening eyes was unreadable as he processed what I was saying. "Caius has to trust me and I have to trust him. He gives me pleasure that is beyond anything I could explain and I return that. He needs the control and I need to be controlled. We have a mutual respect for each other."

"Respect?" He was suddenly fuming. "You think that man has respect for you after the way he was with you in here? I dont know how its supposed to be but I imagine that its not supposed to be that. Not what he did to you. He did not treat you like he trusted you. He treated you like a piece of trash!"

I pressed a finger to his lips and closed my eyes to think.

"Do you realize that Master Aro meant you for me? There is so much you dont know. So many things about us that you will have to learn." I took a deep breath. "Vampires only fall in love once. When we fall in love its forever. We mate for life. And yes Mate. Because there are so many things about us that are far more animalistic than human. I am sure you have noticed some. The growling. The purring. There will be some things that just shock the hell out of you. And you will have to learn them quick. Because this is the Volturi. We dont play games and we are the most important in all the vampire world."

"Those questions for later.. What does this have to do with me? He meant me for you? And that.. What the fuck sense does that make?" He wanted to scream. I could see it in his eyes.

I found myself wanting to comfort him. Damn this sweet newborn.

"He thinks you are going to take me away. And he needs me. I need him. And he thinks that if you are actually my mate that I will leave him." I hesitated for a minute before reaching up to his cheek. "You dont understand it. You think its some terrible thing. But it isnt."

"What if.. we are meant to be together? Would he lose you?"

He was the one who was hesitating now.

"I doubt it. He is the only one who can give me what I need. He knows me." I shrugged and stayed in his arms.

"So what exactly are you asking?" He closed his eyes and wouldnt look at me.

"If.. this thing with us turns out to actually be a thing. I need to have him. You are so sweet and so vanilla. You cant give me what I need." I muttered honestly. "No point in lying to you."

"What if I could do it? What if I could give you what you needed?"

"You wouldnt know the first thing. The way you look at it tells me plainly that you dont see it right. You wont ever be able to do it while you look at it that way."

"Show me." He almost sounded like he was pleading with me.

"I cant tell you how to do the opposite of what I do. It doesnt work that way."

"He could show me."

At that I burst out laughing.

"He will kill you. Quite simply. I am his. I am not yours. And he would never give up that part of me."

Then he got really mad. Then I got really mad. We yelled and we screamed and we threw things across my room at each other. Neither of us lowered to using our gifts against each other. And in about forty minutes we were both walking down the hall toward the tower. I had no idea if Caius would be there and I wasnt sure if I was wanting him to be there or not.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I could smell him. He was certainly there.

And the look of anger on his face when I walked in with Aaron made me really wish there was something to do or say besides what I was there to do.

((Reviews! And as always thanks to roon0! And recently felinavamp for all the amazing reviews!))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

JPOV

"What is he doing here?" He growled. My first instinct was to cower. To lower my head in respect of my master and apologize until he came up with a punishment for my extreme behavior. But I shied away from that. I needed to be strong.

"I want you to teach him how to be my master." I swallowed roughly against the lump suddenly in my throat. Could vampires even get lumps in their throats?

And then he lost it. He became so angry he couldnt form words. Couldnt make sentences. He was growling and staring back and forth between the two of us. I saw the look in his eyes a second before his body even moved. He was going to attack. More specifically he was going to attack me.

My brain worked quickly over why he was coming after me. He was losing me. He knew it. If he was going to lose me then everyone was going to lose me.

"Caius if you take one step I will stop you." I shot my eyes to Aaron who was suddenly moving to stand in front of me. "Or he will." I felt the smirk cover my face when I thought about it. He was the one. He had to be. Who else besides me could ever hope to stand up to anyone? And when he wanted something he got it. He was the only person more powerful than Caius. And if I had to admit it.. more powerful than even me. And he was going to be mine. I was going to get this. "So you better just listen." I patted Aarons shoulder before walking around him to stand between him and Caius. "I want you to teach him how to be my master. I need it and I need you to teach it to him."

"I dont want to." He admitted. He already looked so beaten behind the anger in his eyes. How could he be so lost? What had happened when he chased after his wife?

"Caius, I need this." I started before Aaron moved forward and spoke.

"I can make him." He had an evil grin on his face and I couldnt help the twinge in the pit of my stomach at the power and confidence all but emanating from him.

"No." I shook my head, ignoring the growl from Caius as he smelled my arousal. My eyes turned head to meet his eyes. "You, Caius, will do this for me. Because even if you dont want to lose me. I have been the best submissive you could ever dream of. If you respect me the way I know you do, the way I respect you, then you will do this for me." I turned to look at Aaron, giving him a small smile before turning back to Caius, taking the few steps toward him, stopping barely a foot away and lifting my eyes to his. "Please Caius. I cant say anything else. I need this. You owe me this. I have been good to you."

His eyes darted back and forth between us slowly, they were as black as night. He hadnt hunted. He had chased after me the last time there was a feast. He really was hurting.

But he took a deep breath and straightened his cloak before folding his hands behind his back and making a circle around me.

"Tell me, my sweet little pet, why are you still wearing clothes?"

CPOV

I shot my eyes to the kid as I questioned Jane. "Are you not under specific orders to always be naked when in my presence in this room?"

I could kill him. It wouldnt be that hard. It would be easy. I could cut off his voice before.. I sighed when I turned my eyes back to Jane who was already complying and removing her clothes.

She was right. I owed her. She had been my pet for decades. She had watched me be with my mate so many times. And if she really wanted him.. Who was I to say she couldnt have him. The very least I could do for my good little girl was teach the one she would love to give her what she needed. Even if my love couldnt give it to me.

I stood next to the newborn who was stealing my pet. "She must always be made to obey any rules you lay down for her. And it is best to have very specific rules laid out so that you have control." I moved from his side back over to the now, very naked Jane who had moved to her position and was staring at the floor. "Jane is a good girl. She obeys. She will never defy you. As long as you are strong enough to show her that you are in control."

He nodded and watched as I moved closer to her.

"I realize you arent going to like this.. But you have to be patient if you are going to learn how to be what she needs." I wanted to smirk as his jaw clenched. "How odd for us both to hate this so much."

"Could you two stop fighting to be alpha male and do what we are here to do?" I heard Jane growl and was immediately behind her, a hand over her throat while the other wrapped around her tiny hip, pulling her roughly back to my chest.

"Are you allowed to give orders in my tower Jane?" I growled low, never letting my eyes leave Aaron as he watched my sacred time with my pet.

APOV

My eyes felt as though they were going to bug out of my head and I was barely aware of my own throbbing erection as I stared at Jane and Caius.

He was punishing her. For giving orders. The oddest thing to me was that Jane always seemed to be the one in control and yet she was so aroused by being ordered around. That didnt make much sense to me but I didnt really know her. Maybe there was something secret about her that made her this way.

I kept my stance as Caius moved Jane to a little bench where he tied her legs open and raised her arms wrapping a rope around them and hanging the rope over a hook hanging from the ceiling.

She was so wet she was glistening. I could practically see the soft pulses as she obeyed. Fuck she really did like this stuff didnt she? I watched as Caius slid her ass off the edge of the bench and walked away from her to a dresser looking cabinet where he pulled out something small with a wire. What was it?

If my eyes were bugging before it was nothing like they were now. And my mouth was now agape as he slid the small round thing into her ass and turned it on.

Her whole body wrenched and I suddenly realized what it was.

I had to shift to adjust my hard length in my pants as it gave a rough throb. Her ass was vibrating. And fuck that was hot.

"Aaron why dont you come and help me." I snapped my eyes from Janes sweet wet center up to Caius. "Dont look so stupid. Come and admire my beautiful pet." He smirked as he started to remove his clothes. Was he seriously going to fuck her while I was right here?

"Unless you would like me to do it all on my own that is." He laughed as I stood still.

"No!" I all but growled and moved over to Jane staring over her perfect little body.

"She is not allowed to cum until one of us says. This time it is probably best you let me do it. You will give her release too soon in your anxious state." He was now completely naked. And it didnt shock me as much as it had the first day he had.. I coughed to keep from growling.

"Im going to give her a taste and you can taste her." He climbed up on the small bench standing right next to her, his cock right in her face. The sight was.. oddly erotic.

I slid onto my knees in front of her and gripped her waist to pull her ass back to the wood and bring her sweetness closer so I could get my face in between her thighs.

"No cumming until Caius says Jane." I smirked as I looked up at her. She had already turned to Caius and was holding her mouth open for him. I was just as shocked as both of their faces looked when I suddenly blurted out for her to suck him hard.

I was barely aware of anything as I shoved my face into her wetness. Fuck she tasted so good. My tongue explored slowly from slit to clit and back down, savoring the juices that coated every surface of her pussy. I knew she was enjoying it when I felt the muscles in her legs tighten by my arms. She was fighting not to move her hips on my face. I darted my tongue deep into her soft center and licked at her walls as they clamped around me. She was delicious. More delicious than anything I had ever tasted in my life.

I must have lost track of myself as I tried to quench my thirst in her excitement because soon she was moaning and writhing and all but begging to be allowed her release, which Caius soon gave her permission for.

The instant the words were out of his mouth she was pulsing and clenching around my tongue as her cum washed out over my face. And I did my best to suck and lick every drop from her.

"Such a good little pet." Caius praised as she slowly came down from the high of her finish.

JPOV

I smiled slightly as I looked down at Aaron. He was handling this whole situation very well I thought.

Caius asked Aaron to untie my feet and I was suddenly lifted from the bench. He removed the little toy from my ass and I whimpered softly at the loss of the sensations only to have to bite my lip hard as Caius suddenly thrust his full length into my tight ass. My eyes shot open and I watched as Aaron was suddenly removing his clothes as well.

Was he going to.. I gasped as he began to stroke over his length and walk toward me. Oh my God Oh my GOD! They were going to...

I couldnt hold back the scream that erupted from me as I was suddenly filled completely from front and behind. My hands grasped at the rope that I was hanging from while Aaron lifted my legs to begin to pound into me. If he was capable of fucking me like this why the hell had be been so soft before?

Caius was being desperate and rough as he slammed into my ass over and over, shaking my entire body and Aaron was giving just as much force as he dove into my now dripping pussy. Only Aaron had the newborn strength and I could feel the tip of his cock hitting so hard into me that I was scared I would cum without permission. No I knew I was going to.

Right about the time my entire body began to shake and tremble of its own accord, Aaron leaned to my ear and sucked the lobe before growling for me to cum over his cock.

That was all I could handle. He wanted my cum. And fuck if I didnt give it to him full force. My walls clamped so tightly over his length it wasnt long until he was throbbing and filling me with his finish. And in turn Caius into my ass.

I wanted to be exhausted. I wanted to be completely worn out. I should have been. Fuck these vampire tendencies.

Caius pulled free from my ass and moved away from me as Aaron wrapped his arms around me and began to purr into my neck. It was utter perfection. A delicious balance that I could definitely get used to. My all powerful Master and my, Oh yes MY, soft little Aaron.

Apparently this was not how Caius thought it should be, because he quickly dressed and exited the room leaving us behind.

((Reviews! And thanks to roon0 and felinavamp for the delicious and insightful reviews!))


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

JPOV

Aaron held me. Helped me dress when we were done and led me back to my chambers. The doors opened silently and we walked, hand in hand, into the room.

"Jane what do I do about this fucking burn in my throat?" He turned to me quickly and his eyes were black as the night. I should have fed him before our encounter in the tower.

I chewed on my lip and cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes. It was as though I could feel his pain. I knew what it was like to have my thirst get that bad. And I hated that he was hurting.

I wanted to shake myself. Cool it Jane. Get control of yourself.

"Lets take you to the Masters and see if there is anything Heidi can do to get you a nice meal." I smiled up at him before taking his hand, taken aback at the way his fingers seemed to mold perfectly to mine. This was so wrong. Even if he was meant for me.. Certainly I wouldnt need a mate to make me feel this way. Something was wrong. He couldnt be mine. Could he?

I shook my head visibly this time and lead him from the chambers, quarters and back to the main room where mostly everyone was still congregated. Except Master Caius of course. I fought the smirk that threatened to take over my face at the thought of what just happened in the tower.

Aaron and Caius.. I shook my head again. At this rate I would give myself a headache.

Right as we entered the main throne room Aaron got the bright idea to wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"You dont mind showing your Creep Masters your just sexed up and all sexy like hair Jane?"

I froze on the spot. I couldnt decide if I wanted to giggle or hit him. How dare he say something like that right here in front of everyone? Everyone could hear him!

My eyes were wide. I knew it. I still couldnt get my feet to move. Demetri burst out laughing and was leaning over holding himself up with his hands on his knees. He would pay for that.

With a quick sweep of my eyes I saw there was humor on everyones face. I could not even begin to look to Alec. I already knew his face would be covered in a smug smirk.

It took a few more seconds before I collected myself enough to walk further into the room. And apparently Aaron didnt think it necessary to remove his arms from around me. And somehow I felt as though him keeping them there would save me from the humiliation that he had just thrown me into.

"Master Aro sir?" I went to fold my arms behind my back like I always did and gasped when my fingers brushed along Aarons thighs, quickly jerking my hands back to my sides. He started laughing behind me but thankfully didnt say anything about the gesture. Such a child.

"Ah Jane my dear child. Can I help you with something?" Even he had an amused smile spread over his face. I could not begrudge master anything. If he wished to laugh at me it was his right and I would take it. Willingly.

"I was curious if perhaps a meal could be arranged for Aaron early? He seems to be quite thirsty." I responded respectfully.

"I quite imagine he is." He gave a small chuckle. I could feel my mouth fall open. Master Aro was making a joke about my sex life. I was at a loss yet again. "Certainly dear."

He turned to where Demetri and Heidi were standing and nodded to Heidi who quickly pecked Demetri on the cheek before turning and walking from the room.

"Give her a short time and she will have a meal for young Aaron." He turned his attention back to us.

"Thank you so much Master." I smiled the best I could under the scrutiny.

"If you would prefer Jane she can deliver the meal to your chamber. Unless you would like for Aaron to have his own quarters?" He tilted his head. It wasnt just a question of rooms. He was digging for information. He wanted to know if I had decided to have Aaron as my mate.

I had no clue. He was childish. He was touchy and clingy. My brows furrowed as I thought.

"I am not quite sure Master." I answered with all the honesty that I could. Then suddenly I heard Aaron pipe up.

"If its ok I would like to stay with Jane. I dont need my own room.. Take up space and all that shit. Im good with it." I could hit him. I didnt even have to turn to look to know he was smiling bright. Child.

"And how does that sound to you Jane dear?" Aro's eyes were twinkling. He was getting such a kick out of this.

"Whatever would please Master Aro, sir."

"Then it is settled. Aaron shall stay with you until you make up your mind what you would like."

He turned his attention to Marcus who shrugged. He was dismissing us.

I turned and grabbed Aarons hand leading him back into the hall with a scowl.

Once out of earshot I turned to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Aaron?" I glared up at him. "You cant just.. Do that! You.. What happens with us is private!"

He raised his brow but he was still smirking.

"Im not going to hide Jane. Its not who I am. I am not going to just do whatever you say either so you can stop scolding me." He gave me a wink, yeah the kid actually winked at me, and then turned to go back to the chambers.

"How dare you!" I chased after him but soon found myself pinned to a wall. He was holding my hands above my head and had successfully forced his hips between my legs, forcing them around his waist. He growled low and ran the tip of his nose along my neck, inhaling deeply.

And my body responded. No fair! I wanted to scream but I didnt want to draw any more attention to us. I wanted to growl myself when I felt the moisture building between my legs. Then the smell hit my nose and he started laughing.

"So easily excited Jane. What am I going to do with you?"

I swallowed hard. Where did he..? Surely one session with Caius didnt show him that much into my mind did it?

My eyes were wide as they searched his, soon my hips began grinding to his. I was lost to him. He wasnt vanilla. He was dark chocolate mousse.

I shook my head quickly to pull myself from the daze. "No! Heidi is going to get you some humans. Pull yourself together Aaron! I realize you are a newborn but still!"

"I have no idea what you are mumbling about Jane but I think I can do whatever I want." He smirked devilishly at me. "Would you like me to prove my point?"

He was going to use his gift on me! I quickly shook my head.

"No just.. Take me back to the chambers and.. we can hurry?" I knew right then and there that he was mine. I did what he said. I didnt want to disappoint him. And my entire body was on fire for his touch.

How the hell did this happen? He was so wrong. I couldnt handle all the touching! All the clingy...

But I let him hold my body to his, arms and legs wrapped firmly around him, as he carried me back to my chambers, our chambers.

It took him no time to have my clothes completely removed and he was standing in front of me, fully naked and hard as a rock as I stood back against the door.

"You are so fucking sexy!" He blurted out while stalking towards me. He lifted me once again into his arms, pinning me yet again to the door and I gasped when his raging erection pressed to my now quite wet center. My body was hungry for his.

He was not one for wasting time apparently.

"Im going to fuck you so hard!" He proclaimed as he slammed his tip deep into my throbbing slick pussy and I gasped, throwing my head back to the door.

"Oh God Aaron dont stop!" I screamed for him. It was exhilarating to be able to say and do whatever I wanted. Freeing even.

I quickly wanted to test my boundaries as my fingers dug into his back, clawing all the way to the top of his shoulders, feeling the gashes knowing they will heal soon. He groaned and only kept his deep penetrating assault on me. His cock was so perfect. It hit everything exactly as I loved. Swelling my walls and grazing my g spot in one seductively smooth movement.

I wanted to stay here. Him pounding me into the door, forever. But my body had other plans.

So soon? No! I wanted to scream at my overly excited body.

"Aaron! Oh fuck Im going to..." I lost my words as my body convulsed and I lost control, finishing over his length with a loud pleasure filled whimper.

And he followed suit, growling and stilling inside of me. I could feel the throbbing of his thick cock as he released into my drenched pulsing pussy. I couldnt handle it.. my body dove deeper into the dark as I felt levels of pleasure I never knew before. Simple sex.. Delicious, perfect, mind blowing sex. But no where near what I thought I needed. But I didnt... And my prolonged orgasm only proved it more.

'No! No no no!" I shoved him from me quickly. "How dare you do this to me?" I screamed and launched myself into the small bathroom throwing the door closed behind me.

((Once again thanks to roon0 and felinavamp for the reviews! You two make my day! More reviews would be nice!))


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

APOV

What the fuck?

I stood there, still completely naked, watching the door that Jane had disappeared through with utter fucking confusion. My eyes darted back to the door where I just had her pinned and then to the door again.

What the fuck?

I think my brain was stuck on repeat. I quickly grabbed my pants from the floor and walked to the door knocking softly.

"Jane what are you doing in there?"

"Go away Aaron! Get out of my room! I dont want to talk to you!" I heard her screech through the door.

"Jane what the hell did I do? Open this damn door now!" I growled before hearing a knock on the main door and turning in time to see the woman that lead me here.. Sexy ass.. walk in with two people. Both women.

The burn in my throat felt like it was going to melt my entire body and before I knew what was happening I had pounced on one of the women and was sucking blood from her shoulder. Oh Shit this was so good I soon forgot everything. I was oblivious to the world around me. The only thing that mattered at all was the pulsing of the warm blood into my mouth.

I could vaguely hear sounds of doors opening and closing and someone screaming. But none of it registered more than that.

Soon the blood ran out. But there was another... I was sinking my teeth into her neck before I had realized I dropped the other body.

I was quickly becoming more and more aware of my surroundings as the woman's blood stopped pouring down my throat. I heard another door. Somewhere in the back of my head I registered that it was Jane. Then another door. And again somehow I knew that she had left the room.

When the blood stopped running completely it all hit me.

"Jane wait!" I quickly scampered up and ran after her. How odd.. I could smell her.. I followed the sweet scent down the halls and into the main chamber room where the creep masters were. Was she screaming?

I froze inside the door watching her tiny form as she stormed into the center of the room.

"I want him out of my room!" She was yelling.

"My sweet little Jane what has happened?" CM number one spoke in that disturbingly happy voice.

"I dont want him! Give him to someone else!" She was shaking she was so angry.

"Jane?" He tried to sooth and urge her on at the same time.

"I cant be his!" She was talking with her hands. I hadnt known her long but that didnt seem very Jane-like to me. "He wont stop touching me and holding me! I dont want to be that sweet little girl! I dont want to be his little woman! I cant!"

I stood and watched as she told everyone in the room how much she couldnt stand me.

"OH! Is that what this is all about?" I finally got hold of myself enough to walk toward her.

She turned to me and looked shocked and ashamed at the same time then her face went blank and she seemed angry again.

"This is my choice Aaron. It has nothing to do with you!" She all but spat at me.

"You are kicking me out of your room? And for what? Making you cum?" I crossed my arms at her. "Because that was what had just happened before you freaked the fuck out and locked yourself in the bathroom!"

Two could play this game. I knew she didnt want anyone to hear about her sex life.

Her eyes went wide and I swore I could see steam shooting out from her ears.

She gritted her teeth and growled through them. "This has nothing to do with that!"

I raised my brow at her. "Oh obviously it does! Are you mad that I made you cum so fast? Or that I made you cum so easily?"

She knew what I meant. We werent in her sacred tower with all her sex toys. No whips. No chains. No plugs or clamps or any of that other freaky shit she liked.

"Aaron I would stop if I were you." I heard creep Master one warn me. But I wasnt going to back down. She was used to getting her way. She was a spoiled little kid and it was pathetic. Someone needed to put her in her place.

"What are you going to do Jane? You going to hurt me?" I smirked at her. "Lets see if you can get to me before I can get to you.. Wanna play?" I growled small at her.

I saw her eyes dilate the smallest amount and she shifted. Power plays were her weakness.

"I can read every little thing your body does. And I can make it do that. And you didnt seem to have a problem with my touching you this morning!" My smirk grew darker.

She finally looked like she was loosening up. "Please Aaron you dont understand! I cant be this soft person! I cant be held and cuddled and loved like that!"

She was suddenly pleading with me. And I didnt get it.

"You can have both Jane. I know how you feel about being strong! Really I do. I have watched you from the moment I got here." I stepped closer to her. "I can give you the soft and the hard. And yeah I mean that exactly the way it sounds. You cant just run away. You have to give me a chance."

This time I was pleading.

The room had long since been silent except for CM's warning. And we stared at each other. I wasnt sure how long it was that we just stood there, eyes locked, not moving. I didnt really care. It was amazing how I didnt feel tired at all. I had been through so much today and I felt no need to sleep. I would have to ask her about that.

Suddenly she threw herself at me. And I went to dodge her but stopped myself. If she wanted to attack me then she could. Maybe she just needed to get her anger out. I could deal with that.

But then her arms and legs wrapped around me and I had to take a step back to catch my balance.

"Take me back to the room Aaron." She purred into my ear and who was I to say no. I gave the room a quick smile before turning and walking to the door that we had both entered through.

I could hear the voices start up as we were leaving. Goh she could cause a scene when she wanted to. I smiled and laughed a little to myself as I carried her. Silly Jane.

((Sorry for the short sort of blah chapter but I have decided no more smutty until I get at least 3-4 reviews per chapter. As always thank you roon0 for the review!))


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

CPOV

Disgusting. The way he held her. That was no way to treat a pet. She knew how to take care of herself.

My frustration for the boy was growing by the minute. He was taking what was mine. He was claiming her in a way that I never could or would. She was not my heart.

My entire body felt like it pulled in on itself just a little tighter at the thought. The look on Athenodoras face when she walked from the tower. We were all going through a change. Surely she felt that she was losing me. The way I felt I was losing Jane. But surely it was worse. I was her mate when Jane was not mine.

Would Jane even want to continue our sessions?

No. I couldnt think of that right now. I would brood and drive myself insane until I got the chance to speak with her again. And now I needed to see my wife.

Slowly I opened the door to our chambers and walked in. I had just barely closed the door behind me when I froze completely.

"Hello, my love." Athenodora smiled at me from the bed. She raised her hand and stroked over Sulpicias cheek before turning to kiss her softly.

Oh holy fuck...

APOV (Athenodora)

Her lips were smooth. Soft. They were always the most precious and delicious thing to me. My sweet Sulpicia. I had reveled that she had decided to help me. To show Caius that he was not the only one with a secret. He was not the only one who had something that could not be fulfilled by his mate.

I needed her. She needed me.

Aro had known for so very long. Sulpicia could not hide anything from him. He had known from the first moment. He knew how she felt before even I did. I often got upset that I hadnt known for so long. The time that I missed..

But that was not what this was about. This was me showing Caius. Teasing him. Showing him that there was a part of me that he could not satisfy. Just as there was a part of him that I could not satisfy.

"You are allowed to watch my love. But you are not allowed to touch. You are not allowed to touch me, her or yourself." I could not help but smirk at the look on his face. This was going to be fun.

"He looks like his head is going to burst Dora, my sweet." Sulpicia chimed in.

"I would say that we should drag his torture on Sulpicia but I dont think I can resist you any longer." My lips pressed to hers and we were lost to each other.

Her fingers found home on my cheeks while mine worked to remove her cloak exposing that she was naked underneath. I was quite surprised at Caius. He was just standing there. Speechless. I almost hated sharing my time with Sulpicia with him.

The cloak slid easily down her shoulders where I quickly placed a line of small kisses. So soft. So perfect. I was so focused on her that I barely noticed she was removing my cloak. I too was naked.

She purred as I moaned and we both laid back, fingers sliding gracefully over the others soft body. I teased gentle circles around her nipples while her hands wrapped around my back. It took no time for our tender teasings to turn into raw passionate caressing.

Her leg slide between mine and soon her thigh was rubbing along my sweet center. My head leaned back as I moaned again rocking my hips slowly back to her. My leg was soon between hers and we were both grinding against each other.

Our lips locked to capture the sounds from our pleasure. Her juices were coating over my thigh and I knew mine were soaking her leg. Soon we were both panting as our releases grew closer.

Suddenly she shifted and was hovering over me. Our legs were tangled as she started rubbing her pussy to mine instead of my leg. Our clits stroked over each other.. Oh she knew what that did to me. I was squirming beneath this delicious creature as she drove me wild. Soon I was purring her name as my body released, arching my back as I tensed before relaxing completely in her embrace as she too found her end.

The world faded away. My beautiful Sulpicia cumming was the most enticing sight I had ever seen. Her face tensed yet somehow at ease while she moaned.. It was perfection. I had forgotten completely that Caius was there until he suddenly growled.

Both me and Sulpicia looked to him out of shock. She had forgotten him too.

He was fuming. I could see his fists clenched tightly and his erection threatening to bust the zipper on his pants.

The sight of him made my mouth pool with venom. I peered up at Sulpicia who knew automatically what I wanted. She leaned and kissed me softly before sliding from the bed and pulling her cloak on.

"Enjoy your husband my sweet." She winked at me and then made her way past Caius and out the door.

CPOV

I heard the door close behind me as Sulpicia left. And I was alone with my wife. I was warring with myself. Scream and yell or take her.

I ran my fingers through my hair. How could she do this? Then I knew it didnt matter. She had her side kicks just like I had Jane.

The events that just unraveled in my chambers were ones I honestly never thought I would see.

My eyes roamed over my wifes tiny body laid out on the bed. Her lips were still moist.

And my decision was made.

I was at the side of the bed in a flash, gripping her legs I pulled her roughly to the edge. Her ass barely resting on the mattress as I lowered myself to my knees.

This delicious woman deserved to be worshiped.

Her legs rested perfectly over my shoulders as I lifted them. Slowly sliding my tongue up the inside of her thigh before flicking it over her wet clit. She tasted as divine as ever. But there was something else.. Sulpicia?

I growled deep in my chest as my tongue began to devour her tasty pussy. Trailing every inch of her sweet center with the tip of my tongue before flicking it over her bud again then darting into her. Over and over repeating the same pattern. Soon she was writhing in my grasp as my hands rested on her hips trying to hold her in place.

My love. My wife. How I adored her and everything about her.

"Cum for me Dora!" I growled into her sweet wet cunt and her body quickly obeyed. The first time I had ever commanded and the first time she had ever followed orders.

My fingers quickly searched out my hard cock through my pants, rubbing roughly as my body quickly lost control. I had never been so aroused by my wife in my entire existence.

As she came over my tongue I worked to remove my pants. All the while trying to grind for friction along my eager length. She was still shaking from her high as I dove myself into her. Usually I would never have given her anything this rough. But I had zero control over my body at the moment.

And her loud scream of pleasure only urged me on as my fingers took hold under her knees, lifting her legs around my waist.

Her sweet wet pussy welcomed my hard cock. The suction pulling me deeper and deeper as she moaned my name. She was so beautiful. My lips soon molded to one of her soft nipples, sucking and nipping playfully.

I grew quickly to my finish, I could tell by the way her body began to freeze up that she was on the verge of her orgasm as well. Three more hard thrusts and we were both spiraling from our release.

She smiled up at me. I wanted to freeze her face in that moment. Stay there in her bliss forever. Her hair was a mess around her head and her eyes were dark crimson. I could not imagine anyone looking as close to perfection as she did in that instance.

My thoughts flickered to Jane for half a second. No.. Not even Jane could match this.

((Reviews are nice! Thanks to roon0 and felinavamp as well as Ida-Cullen for the reviews! The more reviews the faster the chapters will come and the more smut! And yes I realize its not technically called smut. I just like that term! Until next time!))


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

APOV (Aaron)

The days were going by in a blur. Sex, eating, anxious waiting in the main throne room. More sex.

It was like we were being pulled together by massive magnets. We were almost always touching. Even if I didnt reach for her sometimes she reached for me. She laughed and smiled and I swear at times she even giggled. Everyone seemed surprised by her actions. Even I was shocked and I had barely known her before.

She was happy. I made her happy. Everything was going crazy.

There was tension though. Something was going on with Alec. I hadnt really got to see him much but Jane said that it had something to do with a human that worked for them. A human?

Jane had been telling me a lot about what I was. Being a vampire was nothing like everyone made it out to be. No garlic or crucifixes.

I had almost fallen out of my chair when Jane told me how old she had been a vampire. The idea of living for hundreds of years was.. fucking crazy. Who would want to live forever?

But my thoughts didnt linger there. All it took was one smile or touch from Jane and I was lost. This was why people would want to live forever. To never have to give up the one that makes you whole and all that mush.

She told me time and time again that she couldnt remember anything from her human life. It was too far gone.

I remembered mine. I remembered my mother. I remembered my sister. I sighed every time I thought of her. She was away at school when I had been 'taken' my sexy ass. Yeah I still referred to Heidi as sexy ass. It was true.

My sisters name was Tara. She was just over a year younger than me. My parents liked sex. I always thought it was disturbing. But now I understood. Once you have a taste of it..

Back to my sister. She was the same height as me. Tall and slender. I always said the breeze would blow her over. We were close. At least we were before she went away to art school. She was amazing. I hardly had a memory of her where she wasnt carrying her sketch book. I could remember harrassing her time and time again when she would insist we stay in one place for hours so she could capture the way that the sun shone over this one arch.

I loved my sister. I would give her anything. I missed her.

I confessed this to Jane who said that in a few years she would slip from my mind and then she would be dead.

"What the fuck Jane?" This phrase was becoming one of my favorites. I used it when things failed to make sense or pissed me off. Which they did often.

"You get used to it." She simply shrugged as an explanation.

"Thats it? She is just gone? I cant ever see her again?" I was pacing and growling.

"Aaron you dont have the strength to be around a human right now. And by the time you will have that strength you will still look the same and it will have been years." She cupped my face with a frown. "You can never see her again."

She explained that she was angry with Aro for not knowing about Tara. She said something about siblings being powerful together. Her and Alec were quite a pair. Both so powerful.

"Maybe I could talk to Aro.." I had started the thought but then stopped. Would I want to make Tara like this? Even if CM would let me. Could I do that to her. She wouldnt be like me. She would be alone. She would not be able to adjust with the help of her mate.

I took a moment to think of how much I had learned in such a short time. Remembering every second. Every word. It was strange. But being able to pull up every smile that Jane had ever given me was always a good thing.

"Help me Jane. What do I do?" I pleaded with her. "My sister was my life. She is going to be devastated that I am gone. I dont want to hurt her."

She had let me go on and she had answered all my questions. Eventually she talked me out of it. I knew deep down that my sister would eventually be ok with me gone. She would move on. Humans moved on from pain so quickly. Or so Jane had said. I tried not to worry. Tried not to think of it. And it was surprisingly easy to push the thoughts back somewhere in the shadows of my mind.

I smiled as she climbed on my lap. She had that look in her eyes. They didnt actually change but there was the tiniest hint of mischief and I knew what she was feeling. I was feeling it too. I almost always was when I was around her.

My fingers worked into her side as she lifted my shirt. I raised my hands, reluctant to have them away from her soft form. She smirked and pushed me flat onto the couch as she leaned her lips to my chest. Her tongue slowly lapped and teased at every inch it could find. I was enjoying the playfulness. She had changed so much. I started to purr softly but stopped abruptly when I saw a flicker in her eyes.

"Jane?" I questioned softly while my fingers grazed over her hair.

She quickly sat up and bit down on her lip for a second before sliding off of me. I watched as she removed all of her clothes and stood perfectly still with her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Oh.." It suddenly dawned on me. She wanted to play. We hadnt played for a while. I imagine she was missing it.

It was my turn to smirk as I rose from the couch, "What a good little pet I have." I spoke softly to her. "How should I reward my sweet girl?" I walked around her slowly, letting my finger trace over her hips and back.

She kept perfectly still but I could see the light in her eyes.

"Bend over Jane. Hands on the ground. Legs spread." I purred into her ear and she moved to follow my orders swiftly.

"So beautiful." I admired as I came to stand behind her. I slid a finger from between her shoulder blades, teasingly slow down her back over every bone, between her soft cheeks swirling her tight ass hole which earned me a soft moan, then down to her soft wet lips. She was always ready for me. I pressed the tip of my finger into her wetness and she flinched slightly but held her position. I wanted to give her pleasure. More pleasure than I had given her before. With a quick curl of my finger over her sweet spot I pulled my finger free and sucked it into my mouth.

"Delicious as always my sweet Jane." I moved away from her and I could instantly feel that she was pouting. "I hope you do not mind my pet but I borrowed something from your sacred tower." Her head flinched slightly but she reigned it in quickly. "Good girl. Because I plan on showing you the meaning of pleasure tonight Jane. I want you to write and scream for me."

When I came back to her I had the small vibrator already going. It took no time to slide it into her wet pussy. I watched as her folds slid along the length of the toy while I pulled it from her. The glistening streaks of her juices coated perfectly over the object in my hand. "Perfect." I whispered as I moved the toy up to her ass. I watched it pucker at the sensation but slowly eased it in anyways. She hummed slightly before the sound was gone and I assumed she had bit down on her lip.

I dove the toy in and out a few times to loosen her up before using my free hand to remove my pants. I took my length firmly in my hand to smack it against her cool clit. She twitched under the attention and I groaned feeling her moist lips stick to the tip of my cock. I quickened my movements as I brought my length up to her tight opening and eased myself in. I didnt want to overwhelm her and have her cumming yet with the added pleasure of the vibrator. I worked my hips slowly. In and out in a delightful rhythm.

"Mouth open Jane I want to hear your pleasure!" I ordered softly and almost instantly got the reward of a whimper. "Thats my girl!" Fuck she was sexy. I kept getting caught up in the way Caius described and explained everything and almost lost track of what everything was about. My sexy little vampire. MINE. She was sweet and sexy and funny. I loved her.

I twitched against her tight walls and she continued to moan and whimper for me.

I moved the toy faster and faster into her until she began to rock her body against the movements. She ground herself back against me and I could have just stood there. But this wasnt about my pleasure. It was about her pleasure. The hand not working the toy moved around her waist to find her swollen nerves. She let out a soft squeal as I simultaneously hit three sensitive spots all at once.

Suddenly her body was tensing. "Calm my pet! Enjoy it!" I growled as I kept my pace. Rotate the toy. Thrust, thrust. Rub, circle, flick. Over and over.

"I... Cant..." She panted and I felt my body plunge forward to its own release. She was having too much pleasure to control. Thats all I could ever want!

"CUM JANE!" I ordered as my length throbbed against her sweet spot, filling her with my cool finish.

With a violent lunge and a scream her body gave way beneath mine. I had to hold her up to keep her from plummeting to the floor. "Aaron! Master! God! Fuck!" She whimpered in turn. I couldnt help but smirk through my high at her obvious delight. Fuck yes! I did that! My Jane! My writhing screaming Jane! Take that CM number whichever you were!

I pulled her back to my chest and held her to me, softly nuzzling her neck. And she let me.

((So sorry for the delay. This chapter gave me hell! Thanks to felinavamp and roon0 and Ida-Cullen for the reviews as always! Not sure where I am going from here so it might be another delayed chapter!))


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(CPOV)

It was that time. My love left. That smile on her face. She didnt have to lie to me anymore. I knew everything. And I had to admit that knowing she was going to be doing that all weekend with Sulpicia made me hard instantly.

I needed release. Hard release. I needed control. I had no idea if Jane and Aaron would be showing up or not. I secretly hoped that Jane would sneak away to be with me like she always did before he came into the picture.

I was still furious about him. How could he just show up and take my pet away? He had no idea how to control her. But I did. I knew all of her pressure points. I missed that one right above her right hip. She would moan from the smallest touch. Or the one right behind her left ear, just at the hairline. When I would slide my tongue along it I could probably have made her cum simply from that action.

Please let them be there. I needed her.

I walked into the empty tower and knew instantly that they were not going to be coming. She had him and no longer needed me.

"Fuck!" I pulled roughly at my hair as I paced the room for probably hours though in my head it could have been five minutes and five days at the same time. She was gone. My Jane.

I wanted to storm directly to her chambers where I was sure they would be tangled together and demand that she come to me. She would have to. I was her master in more ways than one! She had to.

I took the stairs from the tower in long strides. I paused at the bottom of the stairs before stepping out into the hall. I needed to at least look like I was in control of myself. I knew I was losing it but none of that mattered. I needed to control her.

Upon reaching her chambers I did not even bother with knocking. I strolled right in. The sight was sickening.

He was sitting on the couch, fully clothed, and she was astride his lap, facing him. They were both laughing about something that I was fairly sure could not have been that funny.

When both of their heads whipped toward me they sat and stared. I was the first to speak.

"Why are you not in the tower?" I demanded harshly.

She kissed his cheek and whispered for him to let her handle 'this'. I was now 'this'. Just a few short weeks ago I had been her Master. She would have been canned so hard for talking of me in such a manner. But now she acted as though I meant nothing. How could she do this to me? She had to know that I needed it as much as she needed to give it. She had found someone else to control and dominate her but that left me without someone to control. I was overflowing with the need to have her on her knees.

She walked calmly to me, pausing just in my reach but I held my hands at my sides. She would pain me if I moved and she didnt want me to. Oh the tables had turned. And I did not like it. At all.

"I am not your pet anymore Caius." Her eyes met mine and I could see the sadness in her eyes. Sadness for me? Pity? Or that she lost me? Maybe he wasnt satisfying her? I watched anxiously as she continued. "I can not be yours Caius. What we had is over."

I refused to believe that! There was something in her eyes. Boldly I raised my hand to slide a stray hair from her face behind her ear, slowly grazing over that soft spot she always loved. At first she gave a little hum and tilted her head. But it only took half a second and she had me on my knees, screaming.

When the pain faded I was laying on my side, panting and looking at her in Aarons arms. His arms. The angry look on both their faces told me that nothing I did or said was going to change anything. I lost her.

As I slowly backed out of the room I suddenly began to think of everything I had done wrong. I never took care of her after. She didnt actually need it. Not like humans did.

Then I had an idea.. Human.. The smirk that covered my face I was sure would knock any of those soft warm blooded girls off their feet. I needed someone who would be easily swayed into being mine. Someone I would have to take care of afterwards.

My feet automatically lead me through the halls. Up to the upper grounds that none of us ever really visited. Where Gianna stayed.

((I am not sure where I am going from this but this half chapter has been sitting on my computer for.. A while.. Review and tell me what you think about the new direction?))


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

GPOV (Gianna)

I was started awake by the sound of my chamber door closing. I reached for the little clock on the bed side table, it was late.

"Who is there?" I whispered into the dark. I was expecting Alec. Felix had been to see me once today. My face felt warm as I thought about his touch. Then I thought about Alec. Either one would be a pleasure to see.

"I am sure its not anyone that you are waiting for, Gianna." The voice was familiar but in my deep sleep I could not place it instantly.

I rubbed my face as I sat up on my bed, reaching over for the lamp on my night stand flicking it on. When I turned back I gasped to see Master Caius perched on the end of my bed. I pulled my sheet up to cover the red lace of my night gown.

"Master?" Why was he here? I tried to think of a reason. Any reason that would bring one of the Volturi masters to my chambers in the middle of the night. But, nothing was coming to me. Had I finally gotten useless? Was he here to get rid of me? I felt the sting in my eyes as I tried to decide if he was going to drain me or change me.

"You look like your head is reeling." I could see his lips curl into a dark smirk. Hed never looked so scary before. Then my eyes caught the bulge. Once again my cheeks flushed.

"That is going to be something to get used to, pet." I furrowed my brows as he spoke. Pet? What was he talking about?

Suddenly I was laid back on the bed, he was hovering over me. I wasnt sure if I found it frightening or alluring. His cool breath was washing down over me and I could feel the bulge I had seen pressing against my leg. Alluring. Definitely alluring.

As my breath started to pick up I heard him chuckle. It sounded dark. Evil.

CPOV

She hadnt told me to leave yet. That was a good sign. I was in such a desperate need for something. Something tight and wet and obedient.

"I am going to make you my new pet. I will have you come visit me. You will listen. You will obey." I leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "And if you are a good girl I will show you pleasure you have never known before." I slid myself between her legs, pressing my hard cock against her warm center. Warm. Very warm. I could smell her arousal, so thick in the air and it made me only ache more with each second that passed. "Would you like that Gianna?"

She did not speak, the only sound was her pounding heart. The smell of her blood was so enticing. But her nod was the answer that I needed. Slowly I pulled down the sheet from her, exposing the gorgeous sight of lace covering her soft skin. I had to keep myself in check. My touch had to be more controlled. She could be so easily broken.

I could not help but smile at the thought. I would have to learn to be controlled just as I was going to have to teach her to be controlled. She was going to have to let me in and I was going to have to change so much about how I handled everything with her.

My fingers slide up from her thighs, trying to memorize every inch of her legs as I lifted the lace, the fabric moved so perfectly over her warm flesh, I felt myself throbbing as I thought of how perfectly her skin would tint under my hand, how hard she would scream. Oh I would make such a time out of training her. Teaching her to hold her tongue. To hold her orgasm.

It did not take much to get her out of the gown. Her body was soft and warm under my cool fingers which soon found home teasing over the perked up hardness of her nipples, twisting and tugging carefully but enough that she moaned and arched against me. She was so responsive. I wondered how easily I could get her to cum. I tugged and played over the mounds, feeling her body writhe beneath me. I could not handle any more. I needed my release. And she would have hers.

I leaned up, kneeling between her legs as I pushed my pants down, my length hard and begging for attention I looked down at her as she lifted her head to look down at me. "Do you want me pet?" I slowly stroked over my shaft, rubbing my tip along her clit. I smirked as I smacked over the wet sensitive nub.

Still she didnt speak. I was starting to think she was unsure if she was allowed. But again she nodded urging me to push my head down to her warm opening. With a groan I slowly began to push into her, she was tight. Not as tight as Jane had been when I got to her but still tight. I was going to enjoy spreading these walls over and over.

My hips met hers and she moaned loudly. She was soon jerking and pouring her finish over me. I would have her finish at least twice before I hit mine. I let her ride out her high before I began to move into her, gliding my cock along her tight wet walls.

She had always been beautiful. But now, sprawled beneath me, squirming, arching and moaning in pleasure she was divine. The entire upper half of her body was flushed and I could see sweat beginning to collect around her hairline. Every thought came and left deeply embedded with my need to be slow, careful, gentle.

The warmth surrounding me was so much more than anything I had ever imagined. It had me so close to my end so fast that I was almost embarrassed. This creature would be so much to me. She was going to be the biggest challenge that I had ever been faced with. Three more soft thrusts and she was coming undone around me again. Her tight walls clamped so hard around me that I was suddenly falling over the edge. My finish pouring into her warmth as she soaked my shaft again.

The pull of her clenching pussy drained me of every drop. I watched as she panted. As she sighed and rode out the pleasure. Humans were so much more visual.

My first instinct was to pull out, dress and leave. But I had to remind myself I couldnt do that anymore. I had to change. If I was going to keep a pet I was going to have to take care of her.

When free of her tight grip I slid in behind her on the bed, grazed my fingers up her side as I whispered asking if she was ok. I didnt want to have hurt her. I needed her to trust me.

"No.. I am fine.." I could hear the smile in her voice. She was ok. She wasnt hurt. I laid there with her until she began to snore. The smile on my face was soft but there. I had won. I may have lost Jane. But I had not lost completely. I would still get what I needed.

((Reviews? Hmm.. Thanks as always to roon0 for the review!))


End file.
